As He Lay Dying
by Lioness002
Summary: Damon is dying from a Werewolf bite, so Stefan leaves to find a cure for him. This leaves Elena, shocked and scared, to take care of him. Elena is devastated that Damon is dying and she is beginning to see that he means more to her than she thought. Through the sickness and after, what will become of our favorite couple? Follows the finale a bit. R&R Please! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Aftermath

**I got this idea a few days ago and it wouldn't stop racing through my mind so I just had to put it down in writing. My newest story takes place a short amount of time after the funeral at the end of "The Sun Also Rises". Damon asked Stefan to keep his bite a secret from Elena but we all know that won't happen, so this is a story about Elena's reaction to the idea of Damon dying. What if he really does die? (He won't in the show because if they killed him off, the show would crash and burn. Everyone knows that over half the fans watch just for Damon) How would Elena's life change? Please read and review, it's another Delena. :)**

**P.S. Sorry for the long wait on all my other stories, I have been SUPER busy. I am hoping to post more chapters for both some time soon. Until then enjoy my new story. :)**

**-Lioness002**

* * *

><p>How is it possible that I am still alive? Still whole? Still have a light grasp on my quickly collapsing life? I have survived the Sacrifice with Klaus and Elijah, but at what cost? Jenna's life was cut short, taken brutally and unfairly away from her at the blood stained hands of Klaus. He killed her in cold blood while I watched and could do nothing to stop it. Klaus has made me suffer so much more than just killing me in the ritual, he made me relive the torment and anguish of my parent's death all over again, he made me relive the fear and pain. I survived, all thanks to John. He gave up his life so I could live mine without being a vampire, so I could live a <em>human<em> life. John may have hated vampires and anything else of the supernatural kind, but at the end of the day he just wanted to protect me, to try and be my father. Needless to say he was never my father, but he and Jenna were the last people I had in my family, and now they were dead, both buried next to my parents. Four lives in my family taken to soon. Why is it that I was spared when my parents, Jenna and John weren't? Jeremy is the only family member I have left. I was hoping, praying that after the Sacrifice was done and Klaus and Elijah had left, that the pieces of my broken life could maybe begin to heal. I was wrong, so very wrong.

After the funeral I was in shock, maybe more like denial, but everyone could see it, they knew I blamed myself. Everyone wanted Jeremy and me to be as comfortable as possible so we could try and rebuild our lives, our world. Everything stayed okay for a total of maybe two hours after the funeral. We had all gone back to the house to silently mourn and tell stories of our lost loved ones or to help each other cope. I was sitting on the couch flanked on each side by Bonnie and Caroline, they hadn't left me alone for a second, they knew I was in a fragile state of mind so they wanted to stay with me.

"Elena, do you need Caroline or me to get you something?" Bonnie asked me as I just stared at a picture of Jeremy, me and mom and dad. I shook my head slowly; I didn't feel like anything at the moment.

"No, I'm fine." I whispered putting the picture down and picking up another of Jenna and me from when I was nine. They knew I was lying, they knew I was dying inside, that I wanted to break down and just cry, but I needed to be stronger than that, hold on just a bit longer.

"Elena, you really should eat something." Caroline urged.

"I said I'm fine." I snapped as I stood up from the couch. Caroline and Bonnie stood up as well. I moaned and turned to look at both of them. "Bonnie, Caroline, you don't need to treat me like a child; I can stand to be by myself." I whispered wrapping my arms around myself.

"What kind of friends would we be if we let you do that Elena?" Bonnie said sternly.

"We want to be here with you." Caroline added with a smile. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"I appreciate it; really I do, but what about Jeremy Bonnie?" I asked turning to look at her. Bonnie frowned slightly and sighed.

"You're my best friend Elena; I just don't want to leave you."

"Jeremy is my brother, but he's your boyfriend; I understand you want to be with me and make sure I am okay, but you need to be with him too. Please Bonnie, for me, go see Jeremy." I urged. I needed Jeremy to have comfort as well, everyone needed to stop worrying about me so much and remember Jeremy lost family too. Bonnie finally nodded and gave into my wish. I smiled and gave her a hug. "Thank you. Jeremy is up in his room." I said pulling away. Bonnie nodded, stepped away, and started her way up the stairs. I turned to Caroline and gave her a hug. "You've been great today Care, but could you-"

"I got it, you need some time." She said with a brilliant smile as she pulled away from the hug. "If you ever need to have some fun, just give me a call." She said giving me one last spin crushing hug before heading for the front door. The second the door closed I collapsed onto the couch and began to cry. I never liked crying in front of friends, it made me feel guilty whenever I made someone else feel bad.

About fifteen minutes after Caroline left there was an urgent knock on the front door. I looked up from the family album and stood up from the couch wiping my eyes.

"I got it!" I called upstairs as I made my way to the door. There was another urgent tap at the door as I made my way down the hall. "I'm coming!" I called as I opened the door. I blinked my eyes away from the light and saw that Stefan was standing in the entryway. I pursed my lips and looked at Stefan with dull eyes. I had expected him to come over at some point to check on me. I was actually surprised it hadn't been sooner, I hadn't seen Stefan or Damon since the funeral a few hours ago. "Stefan, what's wrong?" I asked when I saw his face was pinched and his brow was furrowed in deep thought.

"Elena, how are you?" He asked pulling me into his arms and kissing the top of my head. He had just ignored my question. I pulled away as I grabbed his hand.

"What's wrong Stefan? You looked stressed and…worried." I finished searching his face for any hint to what had him so troubled. Stefan closed his eyes and looked up the stairs before quietly pulling me outside the house and closing the front door.

"Elena, I know that you are hurting, and you have lost so much, and now is the worst time for this, but I have to tell you. I don't care what he thinks, and I don't care if he told me to not tell you, you care about him and you have the right to know what is going on." Stefan said. I felt my stomach fall as I stared at Stefan and tried to understand his words.

"Tell me what? Who told you to not tell me what?" I asked shakily. Stefan sighed and bowed his head in what looked like shame and pain.

"Something has happened…to Damon." Stefan said skirting around the whole 'what and how' aspect of his story. My stomach dropped and I felt my mouth become dry.

"What happened to Damon?" I asked in horror as I felt butterflies of uneasiness float around in my stomach; I had the feeling this was not going to be good news. Stefan looked at me with heartbroken eyes as he grabbed my hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"Damon is dying. We don't have much time." Stefan whispered.

If Stefan hadn't been holding onto me I am pretty sure I would have collapsed right there on the porch. What did Stefan mean Damon was dying? Vampires didn't just suddenly die or fall ill, it wasn't possible. The only way vampires died was by being staked, being set on fire, sunlight, having their head decapitated, witches, or being bite by a Werewolf.

"What?" I asked not believing any of the words leaving Stefan's mouth. I couldn't lose someone else, especially not Damon. If I lost Stefan or Damon that would be it, my life would be over. "How?" I asked in a quivering voice.

"A Werewolf bite. When Damon tried to stop the sacrifice by rescuing Caroline and Tyler, Tyler bit him." Stefan said. I felt my heart sink. Why did it have to be a Werewolf bite? There was no cure. I bit my lip and before I knew what was happening I was crying again. "Hey, shhh, shhh, it's alright." Stefan whispered soothingly into my ear as he held me in his arms.

"No. No it's not. I will not let Damon die. We have to save him, find a cure." I said looking up to Stefan pleadingly. "I can't lose anyone else Stefan. Damon dying would kill me." I whispered.

"I won't let that happen. I am leaving to go find a cure." Stefan assured. "But I need to speak with Bonnie first, she may know of something." Stefan said rubbing my arms. I wiped my eyes and nodded.

"Alright, but I need to see him." I said. Stefan's eyes widened.

"I don't think that's wise, the dementia could have already set in."

"I'll take my chances." I said entering the house and grabbing my car keys off the counter. I turned around again and closed the door once again.

"What are you going to do?" Stefan asked as I opened up my car door and I got inside to put my seatbelt on.

"I'm going to take care of him." I said closing the door, starting the engine and speeding out of the driveway toward the Boarding House.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was kind of short, but this was the set-up chapter to the story. Chapter two is where the main story plot will start. Chapter two most likely will be posted some time soon. So I hope everyone enjoyed and will please leave me a review to tell me how I am doing and if I should continue. Thanks! :)<strong>

**-Lioness002**


	2. The Cellar

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or alerted the first chapter, it means a lot. So as promised here in the second chapter. I hope everyone enjoys! -I Own Nothing -Lioness002**

* * *

><p>I was in a state of shock and fear as I sped down the streets of Mystic Falls. I must have at least broken two speeding laws and run four stop signs. I couldn't believe it, Damon couldn't be dying, but Stefan's words kept ringing in my head. "Damon is dying. We don't have much time." Time, time was what was pushing me to drive faster. I knew that the longer Damon had been infected the more likely the dementia had begun to set in. Time however was never on my side. Somewhere along the line my phone began to ring nonstop. I ignored the call knowing fully well that it would be Stefan. I knew Stefan was running through the woods at the moment and would be waiting for me when I arrived at the house.<p>

I made it to the Boarding House within ten minutes; my crazy driving had shaved off six minutes from the normally sixteen minute drives. I stopped the car right by the front door, cut the engine, and stepped out of the car. As expected Stefan was waiting for me, he had been leaning against the side of the house but when I got out of the car he stepped away from the house and in front of me.

"Did you really need to drive off like that? The way you were driving gave me a heart attack." Stefan scolded as I walked up the front steps.

"Well in a situation like this time is not on our side." I said as Stefan grabbed my elbow.

"Just be more careful, alright?" Stefan asked softly. I sighed and pulled my elbow away.

"Alright. I'm sorry, I'm just…" I stopped for lack of a better word to finish my thought.

"You're just on edge?" Stefan finished for me. I nodded mutely.

"I can't let this happen." I whispered opening the door to house. The thought of Damon dying was enough of an incentive for me to go right into mother role. It was just who I was, I needed to help people. In Damon's case I would probably drive him crazy trying to help him. "Is he up in his room?" I asked turning to look at Stefan.

"Nooo, not exactly." Stefan said. I stopped and raised an eyebrow at Stefan in question.

"Then where is he?" Stefan coughed slightly and rubbed his arm.

"Just don't get mad." Stefan said holding up his hands in surrender. I stopped and rested my hand on the open door.

"Where is he?" I asked again. Stefan twitched and finally let out a sigh.

"Damon is in the basement, locked in the cellar." My mouth dropped and I felt like I was about to hit Stefan for his stupidity. How could he lock his brother in the basement again? The first time Damon deserved it, but this time there was no excuse. Damon was sick, not some mindless animal that needed to be locked up.

"You locked him in the _basement_! _Again_?" I practically screamed the second I stormed into the Boarding House. Stefan was quick on my heels as I raced toward the door leading downstairs.

"He was a danger to himself and everyone else in Mystic Falls." Stefan said stopping me and spinning me around so I was facing him. I made a move to leave his grasp but he held me harder. "If what you told me about Rose is true, then I can't let you anywhere near Damon." I glared at Stefan and tried to pull away again but he kept me rooted to the spot. "Elena, please don't be stupid. I know you don't want anyone else to die, but you trying to help Damon isn't going to change anything." Stefan said staring right into my eyes as if urging me to try and understand reason.

"I have to help him! It's because of me that he is going to die!" I practically screamed. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that Damon is in pain and suffering because of me. It is my fault, all of it. Jenna, John, Damon, even Jules. I can't sit by and do nothing!" I said ripping myself from his grip and running down the stairs to the basement.

"Elena, stop!" Stefan called after me. I ignored him and ran to skidding halt in front of the cellar door. I stood up on my tip toes and peered through the bars looking for Damon.

"Damon!" I called seeing him sitting in the corner of the cellar with his head on his knees. The second I said his name his head snapped up and he stared at me in amazement. I could feel Stefan walk up behind me and I could almost feel the tension rolling off of him.

"Stefan." Damon whined standing up. "I told you to not tell her!" Damon said absolutely ignoring me and glaring at Stefan.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" I snapped trying to get Damon to acknowledge me.

"You wouldn't have if Stefan had kept his mouth shut." Damon said crossing his arms in annoyance.

"I had to tell her." Stefan said evenly. Damon frowned and threw his hands up in the air.

"Stefan, you need to stop being so spineless and for once take charge." Damon hissed angrily. I frowned at Damon and turned to Stefan. The way Damon was acting at the moment had me on edge; he seemed more dangerous than he had for the last few months.

"The longer you wait to try and find a cure the less of a chance there is to save him. Go talk with Bonnie; I'll take care of Damon." I said giving Stefan a sad smile. Stefan looked down at me and grabbed my hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll keep you posted, alright? I may have to go out of town so if you need anything make sure you call Bonnie, Caroline, or even Alaric." He said kissing the crown of my head. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist and sat silently thinking about how my life had completely fallen apart. "Be safe." He said to me before giving Damon one last look. "Keep fighting Damon, I'll be back, I promise." Stefan said before he ran up the stairs and out of the house. I let out a sigh and turned back to Damon who was shaking his head.

"Well?" I asked as I opened up the cellar door. "Come on, let's go upstairs and get you comfortable." I said with an over the top smile. Damon sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Elena, do you really think that this is some common cold or flu? You can't make me better, I'm dying."

For one of the first times in my life I saw Damon absolutely broken, lost. It killed me on the inside to see him this way. I always knew Damon had something bothering him 24/7, but he was always so strong, confident that everything would be alright. The Damon in front of me looked as if he had given up, like he was excepting the fact that he was going to die.

"That's what you think." I said stepping into the cellar and toward him. "You have to keep fighting, believe there is a cure. Believe you will survive." I said ending in a whisper as I came to stand in front of him. Damon looked down at me with his beautiful blue eyes and just looked like he wanted to cry.

"But this time Elena, there is no cure, there is no hope, there is no surviving." I squeezed my eyes shut tight and tried to keep the tears at bay. When I opened my eyes again I gave a small sniffle before I grabbed onto one of Damon's hands.

"You told me that you couldn't lose me, but what about you? Damon, I can't lose you too. Not now, not ever." I whispered interlocking my fingers with his. "Please," I begged, "don't give up." Damon looked down and raised our interlocked fingers before taking a deep breath.

"I can't make promises I can't keep, especially with you." He said. "But if you let me do something, I promise I will try to fight." Damon whispered squeezing my hand. I hesitantly nodded; I was slightly worried about what Damon was thinking about. "I'm…I'm asking for your…forgiveness." He finally said after a few moments of silence.

"What?" I asked. I could feel me my eyes growing wide in shock as my fingers fell from his.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I need it." He whispered. "I can't stand the idea of you hating me for the rest of your life, and that I never made it right. I'm sorry Elena. I am so sorry for taking the choice away from you. I shouldn't have forced you to drink my blood; I know it was wrong, I _knew_ it was wrong from the second I did it. My only plea is that you could…forgive me." Damon ended searching my face for a reaction. I gulped and took in a shaky breath before I gave Damon the smallest of smiles.

"I forgive you." I whispered. In Damon's eyes, which moments ago had been dull and empty, I saw the smallest spark of energy, the smallest spark of the old Damon come back, the smallest spark of life.

"Thank you." He whispered. I felt warmth spread across my heart. Damon had apologized to me, taken the high road and tried to make amends with me for his wrong doing. Damon had come so far in the last few months since I had met him, acquaintance to annoyance, annoyance to enemy, enemy to friend, friend to enemy, and enemy back to friend, but Damon felt like so much more than just a friend now, I didn't know how to classify my feelings for him, I didn't really know what he meant to me anymore. It bothered me though that him apologizing was like him giving up, like he needed to make things right before he died. No Elena, stop, Damon is not going to die, I will not allow it.

I was broken out of my thoughts however when Damon, right in front of my eyes, collapsed onto the ground. I gasped as I watched his body hit the ground and him stop moving.

"Damon! Damon, get up." I screamed as I rushed to the ground and spun him over so his head was lying in my lap. I put my hands on his chest and tried to wake him up but he didn't move. "Damon, please don't be dead." I cried pushing on him some more. "Please Damon, wake up! You promised me you'd fight!" I cried as tears began to stream down my face. "You can't leave me." I whispered.

After what felt like ages of me trying to make Damon wake up, Damon sucked in a huge breath and opened his eyes. I let out a sigh of relief and put my hand on my forehead trying to calm my freakishly beating heart.

"Thank God." I whispered as Damon stared up at me. Damon propped himself up on his elbows and turned around to look at me.

"Elena, what the hell just happened?" He asked rubbing his head and eyes. I sighed and brushed some dirt off of his back before I replied.

"You passed out and nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought you were…" I stopped and let the sentence trail off because I knew Damon knew the last word. I sighed and stood up so I could help Damon to his feet. He was a bit shaky but besides that he seemed okay.

"You thought I was dead." Damon said finishing my sentence.

"Yes." I whispered sadly.

"Well I'm not dead yet Katherine. So that's just too bad for you. Maybe next time I _will_ die and you can have my brother all to yourself." He hissed. I jumped back and pressed my back against the stone wall of the cellar. Damon rushed forward and curled his fingers around my neck beginning to choke me.

"Damon, I'm not Katherine, I'm not Katherine! I'm Elena!" I gasped as I scrambled at his fingers trying to pull them away from my airway. Damon's eyes turned blood red and be bared his fangs at me as he pushed me farther up the wall.

"Spare me your lies Katherine; I know you don't love me. Do not try to deceive me into thinking you are someone else." He hissed.

"Damon, no!" I called trying to push his body away. "I'm Elena, Elena Gilbert! I'm your friend." I chocked out as Damon squished my airways even more. I let out a strangled scream and was beginning to see black spots in my vision when the red in Damon's eyes receded and he flung himself back against the opposite wall. I fell to the ground and coughed as I tried to suck in deep breaths. I looked over at Damon on the far side of the room and he looked horrified.

"Oh God." He whispered pushing himself up using the wall. "I'm so sorry Elena." He moaned weakly as he tried to make his way over to me. I grabbed my throat and shook my head at him.

"No Damon, it's not your fault. I'm fine. It's the sickness making you confused, you aren't in control." I whispered standing up and walking over to him still on the floor. I put my hand down for him to grab and he used it to hoist himself up before he almost fell straight back on the floor. I quickly grabbed his waist and kept him standing. "Use me for support, put your arm around my neck and give me some of your weight." I said as he pulled himself up and got his feet firmly beneath him. "Are you okay?" I asked as I noticed for the first time that the cold sweat and fever were setting in.

"Not really, I'm freezing." He whispered. I closed my eyes and helped him walk a few feet. "Oh God why are you doing this to me? Why are you taking everyone I care about away from me?" I thought bitterly.

"It's getting worse isn't it?" I asked after a few seconds. Damon stopped and looked down at me and slowly let out a breath.

"I would say so." He breathed as we started our way up the stairs.

"Well don't worry Damon; I'll take care of you." I reassured him as we reached the top of the stairs and started to make our way to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>There was chapter 2 everyone! I hope those of you readers out there enjoyed this chapter, don't worry, Damon will not die yet. So stay tuned until the next chapter to see what will become of our dearly loved Damon. Reviews would also make me super happy! :D<strong>

**P.S. Thank you to all of the readers who favorited or alerted the story, but I would find it very kind if you would also leave me a review. It doesn't have to be long, just telling me what you thought, liked, or want to see. Thank you! :)**

**-Lioness002**


	3. Heartbeats

**Thank you to everyone for the wonderful response on the last chapter, it means a lot! I am glad everyone is enjoying. So a bunch of thanks to everyone and as a reward for being awesome, you get a new chapter. Enjoy! -I Own Nothing -Lioness002**

* * *

><p>The process of getting through the house had been more difficult than expected. Damon was weak and struggling to walk, not horribly but to the point where I needed to watch him like a hawk. A few minutes after Damon had gotten up the stairs into the main house, some of his strength returned so he could walk by himself. When we made it back to Damon's room he walked over to his overly huge bed collapsed with a quiet moan. The bite was still relatively new but there was no set timeline to how long it would take for the dementia to set in. How long it would take for the unbearable pain to begin. I could tell the fever was on its way, after Rose had her first attack of dementia the fever wasn't far behind.<p>

"How are you feeling?" I asked timidly as I sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. I knew it was a stupid question to ask considering he was dying, but I couldn't help myself. Damon let his eyes wander over to me before he gave me a small smirk.

"Like crap, but that's nothing new." He laughed softly before his laugh turned into a violent cough. Damon continued to cough as he rolled away from me, his body shaking dangerously each rough cough. I gasped as I saw the deep velvet red of blood on his pristine white sheets.

"Damon?" I asked worriedly as I stood up. He let out a moan and wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve before looking back at me. I flinched when I saw a small amount of blood smeared across the side of his mouth and chin. "I'll get you a towel." I whispered quickly as I rushed into the bathroom and grabbed a dark colored towel and soaked it with water before returning to Damon's bedside. "Stay still." I instructed as I gently wiped the excess blood away from his face with gentle strokes.

"You don't need to baby me." Damon said lightly as he grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand away from his face. I frowned gently and placed the towel on the bed next to me.

"No, I don't, but I want to. I want to help take care of you." I said. Damon stayed silent as he took in my words and thought about them. I took that time to note how Damon already looked worse than he had a few hours ago. His haggard appearance really showed how sick he really was, he was fighting but the illness was winning. "Why did you do it?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Do what?" He asked confusedly.

"Why did you let yourself get bit?" I asked as I looked at my hands that were sitting in my lap.

"It's not like I went up to Tyler and told him to take a bite of me. It just happened." Damon said.

"I know, but why weren't you more careful?" I asked a little more forcefully as I turned to look harshly at Damon. "Why?" I said as I fought back the burn in the back of my throat and the sting in my eyes. "Why?" I whispered a little more weakly. Damon looked away from me and stayed silent. "Damon, answer me." I pushed angrily; I wanted to know why I once again was going to lose a loved one.

"I didn't think it mattered if I got hurt. I didn't think anyone would care." He muttered. My mouth dropped open as I brought my hand up and forcefully slapped Damon's shoulder.

"Damon!" I yelled. "How could you think that? How can you sell yourself short like that? You matter, you **always** matter!"

"145 years of not being cared about sets in back habits." He said rubbing his shoulder where I had hit him.

"Well break them!" I snapped crossing my arms over my chest. Damon gave a weak chuckle before it turned into another fit of harsh coughing. I sucked in a breath as my hands fluttered around trying to find some way to help. On the bright side, this time he didn't start coughing up more blood.

"Oh Elena," he whispered softly, "it's not that simple."

"Why didn't you tell someone sooner? Why didn't you tell _me_?"

"I didn't want you to worry. You have been through so much, lost so much recently. I didn't want you to have to deal with another death. If Stefan had kept his mouth shut you wouldn't be worrying right not."

"I'm not-"

"Oh please Elena. I can see the way you are watching me. Expecting I'll crumple into a heap of self pity or that I'll lose it and go on a killing spree. You're worried that I'll do something stupid or dangerous."

"That's not why I'm here or I'm watching you."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I don't want you to be alone, I don't want you to have to suffer without someone that cares about you here." I said as I stood up and began to pace back and forth next to Damon's bed.

"It's comforting to know you care."

"Of course I care! You are only one of my best friends!" I snapped sarcastically. At this statement Damon's eyes widened slightly as he stared at me in amazement.

"Did you just say the words 'best' and 'friend' in the same sentence as my name?" He asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and continued to pace.

"Yes, I thought you knew you were one of my best friends. You're top three you know." I said with a smile.

"Since when?" He asked sounding genuinely curious.

"Georgia." I said summing my answer up into one simple word.

"Oh right, the kidnapping." He said sarcastically.

"That's a little melodramatic don't you think?" I said firing the words he had said to me back in Georgia back at him.

"You got me." He said as he held his hands up in mock surrender. I smiled and sat back down on the edge of the bed. My smile quickly faded however when Damon went into another coughing fit, once again coughing up blood. The way we were bickering back and forth almost made me forget for a second that he was dying; he acted so much like himself even though he was probably in serious pain. "Ugh." He moaned flopping back against his pillows and taking a shallow breath as he closed his eyes. I tentatively swept Damon's bangs aside as I pressed my fingers lightly against his forehead.

"You're starting to feel warmer." I whispered worriedly.

"Really? Coz it's feels pretty cold in here." He said as he gave a slight shiver. I frowned and retracted my hand from his forehead and stood up.

"You need to get under the blankets, you have a slight fever." I said walking to the other side of his bed and unfolding one corner and motioning for him to get under. Damon looked at me with a bit of a haze to his vision before he sat up. Before he moved over he made a disgusted face at the sleeve of his shirt. "Problem?" I asked.

"This shirt is totaled."

"Get under the blankets Damon." I said evenly not really giving a damn about his shirt.

"After I change." He mumbled getting up off the bed. I bit my lip and rushed over to his side in case he fell.

"Careful." I said grabbing Damon's waist before he tripped over his own feet. "Sit down; if it's so important for you to change I'll get you a new shirt." I said sitting him down on the edge of the bed. "Don't waste your energy." I scolded lightly.

"Yes mother." He replied tartly as he began to unbutton his shirt. I quickly turned around and walked over to his dresser filled with designer shirts. I opened the drawer and felt my mouth pull into a line. I shuffled through a few layers of clothes and after the third layer I gave up. I turned around to make a smart remark about how all of his clothes were black but I stopped short when I realized he was shirtless. "Yes?" He asked with a smirk as he caught me staring at his amazingly perfect abs. I blinked a few times before I quickly turned around to hide the blush creeping up onto my cheeks. "Since when has Damon made me blush like this?" I thought as I let out a small sigh.

"I give up." I said turning back to Damon. "I'd ask you what shirt you wanted but even if you told me I don't think it would make that much of a difference. They're all black and I wouldn't be able to find it even if my life depended on it." I said with a small smile. Out of nowhere Damon sped in front of me causing me to jerk back and hit his dresser. Damon's lips pulled into a faint smile as he reached beside me and grabbed a black long sleeve button down shirt.

"They aren't all black, I'm pretty sure I have navy and grey in there somewhere."

"Oh, my mistake." I said watching him closely. Damon held up the shirt and started to walk back over to the bed.

"This will do fine." He said over his shoulder. Surprisingly he seemed to be full of more energy. Maybe it fluxed every once and a while, strong for a bit and then weaker the rest of the time. As I watched him walk back over to the bed my eyes caught the sight of the bite for the first time. I let out an unintended gasp and Damon looked over his shoulder sadly at me.

"It's worse than it looks." He whispered. I walked slowly over to Damon and reached out for his shirt.

"Let me." I whispered softly as Damon sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Should I be worried or aroused?" He asked cheekily. I rolled my eyes and shook out his shirt.

"I'm doing this because if you do it, it'll hurt more." I was about to make a motion forward to help him put his shirt on before curiosity got the better of me. "Can I…look at it?" I asked motioning toward his arm as I sat down next to Damon. He shrugged and nodded. I pulled my hair behind my ear and lightly took hold of his arm. "Does this hurt?" I asked running my fingers lightly over the inflamed skin on the outer edges of the bite. I could see the venom and poison from bite being pumped into his body with every pulsation. I bit my lip and trailed my fingers up his arm, the infected veins were black and green with sickness and the farther the infection spread the faster Damon would become sick.

"Not when you are touching it that softly, but at any other time, yes." Damon said watching me examine his arm. I brushed my hair behind my ear again as my finger trailed the veins back up his arm to his shoulder and right to his heart. Damon kept still as I placed my hand lightly over his heart.

"Why is it going to your heart?" I asked quietly.

"Because that's where the infection is being spread from. Every heartbeat spreads it farther and lessons the amount of time I have to live."

"Wait, I thought vampires didn't have heartbeats." I said looking up at him quizzically.

"A common misconception for humans. Vampires have heartbeats, they are just to faint and spread out for humans to notice unless they are looking for it." He said.

"I never noticed Stefan having one."

"Because you weren't looking for it, your human hearing can only pick up a tiny bit of the beat."

"Can I hear? Or at least try?" I asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." He said softly.

"Are you sure I won't hurt you?" I asked.

"It's fine, place your head here." He said motioning right to where his heart was. "Don't worry, the infection is under the skin, it won't touch you." He said as if not wanting to freak me out.

"Never one of my concerns." I said as I lightly placed my ear over where Damon's heart was. I could feel his breath on my hair as he lightly drew in a relaxing breath. I cancelled out every other sound and focused solely on trying to find the rhythmic beat. It took me a few seconds before I heard one lone faint beat. "Was that it?" I asked as I pressed my ear closer.

"Umm hmmm." Damon mumbled softly as his hand lightly began to stroke my shoulder. I knew I should have pulled away or been angry about the fact we were so close, but it felt good, relaxing almost. I closed my eyes and focused on hearing Damon's heartbeat, it was soothing and almost reassuring to hear, it just proved the fact he was more human than he thought he was. "Thank you." Damon whispered.

"For what?" I asked as I heard another faint beat that made me smile.

"For taking away some of the pain. I honestly think that if I wasn't with you it would be much worse."

"You're welcome." I said sitting up and smiling. "Now come on, you have to get into bed; rest will do you some good." I said grabbing the picked out shirt and holding it out to him. "Good arm." I said. Damon rolled his eyes and held out his good arm as I slid the sleeve over. "Bad arm." I said a bit more seriously. Damon complied and held out his bad arm. I slid the sleeve lightly over his arm and I saw him flinch slightly as I pulled the shirt over his shoulder so the shirt was completely on but still unbuttoned. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Damon clenched his teeth but shook his head.

"No, I'm fine."

"Alright." I said as I began to button up his shirt. On the middle button Damon brought his hand up and stopped my fingers. I looked up and for a second got lost in his sparkling sky blue orbs.

"I can take it from here." He said. I pulled my hands away and jumped off the bed as I smoothed my shirt.

"Kay. Now get into bed mister." Damon nodded and crawled into bed and pulled the sheets over himself. "Comfy?" I asked.

"Yep." I nodded and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Sleep Damon, relax. I'm here, just relax." I soothed. I watched Damon close his eyes and take a deep breath as he relaxed into the mattress and sheets. Within ten minutes Damon was asleep, not deep but enough that he could get some rest. A few minutes later I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I jumped and quickly ran out of the room so I wouldn't wake Damon up.

"Elena." Stefan said the second I answered the call. "How is he?"

"He's sleeping at the second, but its not good Stefan. He's already had a fit of dementia, the infection is spreading, he's in a bunch of pain, the fever is setting in, and to top it off he is coughing up blood."

"Are you alright?" Stefan exclaimed worriedly.

"I'm fine. What's the news? Have you found anything?" I asked hoping and praying there would be good news, that maybe there was a possibility he would be alright. Stefan sighed.

"I talked with Bonnie and she didn't know of anything to help him." My heart sank hearing that Bonnie didn't know of a way to help Damon. "But," Stefan continued, "She said that Emily might."

"Like ancestor Emily Bennet Emily?" I asked in awe.

"Yes. Bonnie did a spell to channel Emily so she could talk to us."

"You talked with her?" I asked in amazement. "What did she say?" I asked excitedly.

"She didn't give me a straight answer. Really she gave me a riddle."

"Like what?" I asked.

"I asked her if there was a cure to a Werewolf bite, to keep him from dying. She said there was no way to keep him from dying, but that we already had the cure."

"That's doesn't make sense!" I yelled into the receiver.

"I know Elena, I know. But it's the best we got."

"So we have nothing." I said bitterly. "Look Stefan, keep looking, I have to get back to Damon." I said walking into Damon's room. I stopped frozen on my stop the second I entered the room and looked at Damon's bed. "Oh God." I whispered.

"What Elena, what?" Stefan asked.

"He's gone, Damon's gone." I whispered as my phone slipped from my grasp and I stared at the empty bed where he had been less than five minutes ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Bum, bum, bummmm! Chapter 3 done and Damon is missing. Great. But who loved the Delena? I know I loved writing it! So please be extra kind and leave me a review on what you thought. I know I can't wait for the finale tomorrow and no worries, this will be finished. Even if the plot goes elsewhere I will still finish. So thanks for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed. Reviews make the world go round! :) <strong>**Thanks! -Lioness002**


	4. Save Damon or Stay With Elena?

**Hey, sorry everyone, it's been a while hasn't it? I have been very busy with end of the year projects and softball but now that most of that is done I should be able to update my stories more frequently. We are starting off in Stefan's POV just to let everyone know. This is more of a set-up chapter so it will be a bit shorter than the others. With that said, I hope everyone will enjoy and please leave me a review when you are done reading! :) Thanks! **

**-Lioness002**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he's gone?" I exclaimed in astonishment as I felt my heart jump into my throat. "Elena? Elena pick up!" I yelled into the receiver of my phone. There was a long silence before the other end went dead. "Dammit!" I hissed under my breath as I tried to call Elena again and she didn't answer. I heard hesitant footsteps from behind me as I turned around to face a confused and worried Bonnie.<p>

"Did she hang up on you?" Bonnie asked worriedly as her voice picked up a few tones. I nodded mutely as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Well then we have to go find her, make sure Damon hasn't hurt her!" Bonnie exclaimed as she whipped away leftover blood from her nose. The séance had taken a lot out of her but the witches had told me that Klaus was the cure to Damon's wolf bite. They didn't tell me what exactly about him was the cure, but they gave me the first piece to solving the puzzle.

"No Bonnie, Elena can take care of herself. Even if Damon is sick he wouldn't hurt her, not on purpose. You know what I have to do." I said softly. Bonnie frowned and put her hands on her hips as she gave me a cold stare. I knew she didn't agree with me putting Damon before Elena, but I had to. It was me that had forced Damon to turn in the first place; I owed him so much more than just a cure for forcing him into the living hell that was being a vampire.

"But Elena is more important! How will you be able to live with yourself if Damon _does _hurt her?" Bonnie screamed snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I won't." I said and I meant it. If Damon did hurt Elena I wouldn't be able to live with myself, but neither would Damon. Damon was strong enough to keep himself in control, out of all the people he would want to hurt; Elena would be last on his list.

"Then why are you taking the risk, Stefan? I understand family and all, but is Damon really worth it? And more importantly, why did you lie to Elena about the cure? You could have told her the truth." Bonnie hissed crouching down and picking up the Grimoire.

"She doesn't need to worry anymore than she already is, worrying about me along with Damon would be too much for her to take. I know that if I told her that Klaus is real cure she wouldn't let me go. But I have to, I owe my brother that much." Bonnie rubbed her forehead and un-crouched from her position on the floor with the Grimoire clutched to her chest.

"And what if Klaus kills you? What if you don't come back? Elena has lost enough loved ones." Bonnie said raising her chin in a superior manor. "Why would you risk it?" She said with cold fire in her eyes. I frowned because I was really starting to be annoyed by Bonnie. She was Elena's best friend and a friend of mine, but she held to much bias toward Damon, and if I was saying this about someone else, than it sure was the truth.

"Klaus had the chance to kill me, but he didn't. I have to save my brother, not just for him or me, but for Elena. Like you said, she has lost enough loved ones already, Damon dieing would send her over the edge, and she has suffered enough. And that is why I don't care what it costs me; I have to save my brother." I urged. I needed Bonnie to understand, out of everyone she would be the one most likely to let Damon die, maybe just out of spite or just because of an old grudge. She just didn't know the whole story and why Damon is the way he is. Bonnie sighed and rubbed her temples as she closed her eyes. As she opened them her demeanor changed.

"Even Elena?" She asked seriously.

"Even Elena what?" I questioned not understanding her question.

"Are you willing to give up Elena to save Damon?" Bonnie challenged. I closed my eyes and pulled my hand across my face before I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, I am even willing to give up Elena." I whispered as I began to leave the basement of the abandoned house. I stopped walking at the doorway as I placed my hand on doorknob and turned to look back over my shoulder. "Can you do me one more thing?" I asked. Bonnie nodded hesitantly. "Find Damon for Elena. Make sure Elena is alright, you may hate Damon, but Elena and Damon are friends, him dying would affect her just as much as me dying." I whispered. The words stung leaving my mouth but I knew deep down the words were true, Elena really cared about Damon. Bonnie stayed silent as her lips pulled into a tight line before she gave me a curt nod.

"I will." Bonnie said as she watched me leave the building and begin my search for Klaus.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, there was chapter four. I know it was super short but this was the introduction to Stefan's journeyhis start on the path to the dark side. The next chapter will be up very soon so I hope everyone can wait until then. I will be following the finale in some places but in others I won't, it just depends on what I think is best for the story. So I hope everyone enjoyed this extremely short chapter and will stay tuned for the next. Thanks! :) Just because it is short does not mean it doesn't deserve a review! :)**

**-Lioness002**


	5. Officially Missing

**Wow, I am super sorry it's been a while. School just got over so I finally have some free time to write more. Thank you to everyone who waited patiently and still wants to read. Last chapter we were with Stefan and Bonnie but now we are back with Elena. This takes place right where chapter three left Elena. So I hope everyone enjoys and please lave a review! Thanks! -I Own Nothing**

**-Lioness002**

* * *

><p>"Damon!" I called as I spun around searching the room for him. I didn't see him at all, I hadn't expected him to leave, he had been asleep for Gods sake! I turned in a circle again and didn't catch a glimpse of his midnight hair, ice blue eyes, or even his soft annoying chuckle. This wasn't a game and he wasn't teasing me, he had just left the house, maybe even in a fit of dementia.<p>

"Damon!" I called again stepping over my phone and leaving Stefan's distant voice in the dust as I ran through the house desperately hoping Damon hadn't left. I searched every room in the house thinking that maybe he had just sped by me while I was talking to Stefan, but each room was the same, untouched and no Damon. I cursed under my breath and quickly ran upstairs back into Damon's room stepping on my phone in the process. I bent down and picked it up and saw no real damage but that I had hung up on Stefan. I thought about calling him back but something else caught my eye first, one of Damon's expensive French doors was slightly open.

"No." I whispered rushing over to the door and pulling it open. "No, no, no!" I whispered in absolute terror as my eyes caught nothing but trees and a cloudy sky.

I bit my lip and ran outside as I turned in a circle looking at my surroundings. I cupped my hands around my mouth and took in a deep breath. "Damon!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Damon where are you?" I screamed into the trees. Inside I was hoping for a reply but I knew better, he was gone.

I shook my head and let out a huge sigh before I faintly heard my phone start to ring. I looked down at my phone and took one last look around me before running back inside and answering my phone.

"Hello?" I breathed as I practically ripped Damon's bed apart seeing if he had left anything like a note telling me where he had gone.

"Elena? Oh my God what's wrong?" Caroline's bubbly and cheery voice asked as she got serious while she listened to me curse under my breath.

"Caroline?" I asked rubbing my forehead and running my hand through my hair.

"Yeah, where have you been? _Gone with the Wind _is being screened in town square later." I stopped suddenly as I stared questioningly at my phone.

"That can't be right, the screening is tomorrow."

"Elena, I hate to burst your bubble, but it's been a whole day." Caroline said sadly. I sat down on the edge of Damon's bed and took a deep breath. I hadn't even realized how much time had passed since I left my house to come take care of Damon, it had been a whole day, no wonder it looked so bright outside. "Anyways, I popped by your house to ask if you wanted to go but you weren't home. Speaking of which, where are you now?" Caroline asked stopping her blathering long enough for me to get one word in.

"Boarding House." I answered. "But Caroline, Damon is-"

"He can come too if he wants, you need all your friends. Hey, I have a great idea; I'll give you guys a ride!"

"Caroline, no-"

"I'll be at the Boarding House in a few." She said happily.

"Wait!" I called into the receiver but she had already hung up. I stared at my phone and frowned as I tried to withhold the need to scream in frustration and annoyance. I let out a giant sigh and pulled my hand across my face. "Great." I mumbled under my breath as I felt my arms fall limp at my sides. Suddenly an idea sprang into my mind. I quickly pulled up my phone's menu and scrolled through my contacts.

"Alaric…Bonnie…Caroline…Damon!" I whooped in achievement. I pressed send and waited to see if he would answer his phone. After a few seconds I heard ringing behind me, I turned around and let out a groan when I spotted Damon's phone on his nightstand. I ended the call and slipped Damon's phone into my pocket so I could give it to him later.

"Elena!" I heard Caroline call as she opened up the front door. I quickly rushed out of Damon's room and down the stairs to where Caroline was waiting.

"Caroline, there you are!"

"Hey, how are you…" She stopped talking the second she saw my face. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Damon."

"And? That's nothing new."

"No, Caroline, you don't understand. Damon was bitten by a Werewolf, he's dying." I said ending in a whisper. Caroline's mouth made a small o shape as she stared at me with wide and almost scared eyes.

"He said he was fine." Caroline whispered.

"What?" I questioned.

"He said he was fine, Damon said he was fine."

"Caroline, what happened? All I know is that Tyler bit him trying to stop the sacrifice." I asked stepping toward Caroline. "Please tell me."

"Alright, and what you said was right, Tyler bit him. Damon came to rescue us, he wanted to stop the sacrifice, or at least delay it. He wanted to save you." I took a deep breath and nodded. He wanted to buy me some more time so I wouldn't Turn if I died. Again, it was my fault Damon was hurt.

"What happened next?" I asked as I stared into Caroline's blue eyes.

"After killing Maddox and knocking out Matt-" I gave Caroline an odd look. "I'll tell you later." Caroline said with the dismissive flip of her hand. "Anyway, when we were getting away Tyler started to transform…he jumped for me but Damon pushed him out of the way. They struggled on the ground for a second and I thought I saw Tyler bite Damon, but Damon quickly pushed him away. I asked if he was alright and he said he was fine."

"He wasn't." I whispered.

"Yeah." Caroline confirmed.

"Well I have some bad news, Damon is missing." Caroline gasped.

"What!" She asked in shock.

"I've been taking care of him for the last few hours...or day. When Stefan called to check in I left the room for five minutes so I wouldn't disturb Damon, he had been asleep, but when I came back, he was gone. I have to find him Caroline, please will you help me?" Caroline nodded.

"Of course, I owe Damon my life, he saved me from Tyler."

"Alright then, call Bonnie; see if she can meet us here so we can track him." I said pacing back and forth.

"Elena." Caroline said putting a reassuring and friendly hand on my shoulder. I stopped pacing and met her gaze. "He's going to be alright." She said pulling me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed sadly.

"I hope so." I whispered into Caroline's shoulder as I quietly prayed for Damon to be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go everyone, I know it was a bit short but the next two chapters are in progress so there is no need to worry about a really long wait for the next chapter. So I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and that everyone would please leave me a review telling me how I did. Thanks! :)<strong>** -Lioness002**


	6. I'm Not Sitting Around

**Hey everyone, wasn't this a much faster update? :D**** Well, last chapter we left off with Caroline and Elena and we are picking up right there. This will be exciting for me because we are starting in Caroline's POV and it will be my first time writing her. So I hope everyone enjoys and will please leave a review, last chapter I got only 4 reviews so I am wondering if everyone wants me to continue. :/ Please everyone; if you are going to favorite or alert please leave a review. Reviews are the only way authors know people want them to write. Thanks for understanding! :) - I Own Nothing -Lioness002**

* * *

><p>After I had practically forced Elena to sit down and take a breather to relax, I pulled out my phone and dialed Bonnie's number. I hadn't seen Elena this worried about someone since Stefan went off the rails a few months ago. It really was a testament to how far Damon and Elena's relationship had come in a few months. Elena hated him and now she was willing to do anything to keep him safe.<p>

I had to wait a few seconds before Bonnie answered her phone.

"Caroline, I'm a little busy at the minute." She said distractedly. I frowned and pushed my hair behind my ear.

"Bonnie, whatever it is it isn't as important as this." I said walking back and forth in front of the door and biting my lip.

"Have you seen Elena? I'm looking for her." Bonnie said totally ignoring my last comment.

"She's with me at the Boarding House." I said. "But Bonnie, listen to me, Damon's missing." Bonnie's side of the line was silent before a sigh escaped her lips. "You don't seem surprised." I said.

"Is Elena alright?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"Physically, yeah. But she is freaking out with worry. We need to find Damon soon."

"Alright, tell Elena I'm on my way." Bonnie said before hanging up. I slipped my phone back into my back pocket and quickly walked over to Elena who was sitting on the sofa. The second I entered the room, Elena jumped up from the couch like it was on fire.

"Did you get hold of Bonnie? Can she help us find Damon?" She asked hopefully rushing forward.

"Elena, slow down. Bonnie is on her way. Take a chill pill before you give yourself a heart attack." I said.

"But Damon is out there by himself, sick and likely to hurt someone or himself. I feel responsible, he was under my care." Elena whispered.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, go get something from the fridge to eat. You need food in you if you are going to look for Damon."

"But Carol-"

"Go." I ordered. Elena sighed and shook her head.

"Fine." She said turning around and walking into the kitchen.

I rubbed my forehead and went to rummage through my purse looking for my lipstick. I pulled it out and lightly applied some and popped my lips together to make sure they were covered evenly. _Elena you poor thing, you don't even realize you are absolutely in love with Damon. _I thought just as there was a knock on the front door.

"Is that Bonnie?" Elena called.

"I haven't answered the door yet." I mumbled opening up the door.

"Hey." Bonnie said rushing in. "Where's Elena?" She asked.

"Kitchen." I said. "What's wrong?" I asked feeling Bonnie's stress coming off her in waves.

"Nothing, I just need to make sure Elena's alright."

"Why?" I asked following her into the parlor.

"Because Stefan asked me too." Bonnie said sadly. I was about to ask why when Elena rushed into the room.

"Thank God you are here. Can you locate Damon? He disappeared around a half an hour ago." Elena rushed.

"Yeah, there's a spell in the Grimoire." Bonnie said.

"Do you need me to run to your house and grab it?" I asked, I wanted to help but now that Bonnie was here I almost felt like a third wheel.

"No need, it's in my car."

"Why do you have your Grimoire with you?" I asked staring at Bonnie oddly. _Did she know about Damon? Was I the only one not told about Damon's condition? _I wondered bitterly.

"She was helping Stefan contact Emily to look for a cure for Damon." Elena said confirming my question. Yes, Bonnie had known.

"Oh." I mumbled.

"How's Stefan? Did you guys find anything that could help Damon?" Elena asked hopefully. Bonnie hesitated before shaking her head.

"No, we didn't. Stefan went to find one somewhere else." Bonnie said and Elena sighed.

"Yeah, I was just hoping you guys had found something for Damon before Stefan had to leave." Bonnie shrugged.

"My spells can only do so much, Elena."

"I know," Elena sighed rubbing her head, "thanks for the help. Right now however Damon is who is important. You should get your Grimoire." Elena said and I could hear her heart beating like crazy.

"Elena, relax. We'll find him." I reassured.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, you raging heartbeat is deafening." I said making a sympathetic face.

"Sorry, Care." Elena said guiltily.

"It's alright. Stefan will find a cure for Damon, and everything will be fine."

"Yeah." Elena said even thought I knew she didn't believe it. Bonnie cleared her throat and Elena and I looked toward her.

"For the spell to work I'm going to need something of Damon's, hair, clothing, anything that is his." Bonnie said looking at Elena. Elena nodded and ran upstairs to Damon's room. "I'll grab the Grimoire." Bonnie said starting to walk away before I grabbed her elbow. She turned to look at me with shock written across her face. "Caroline?" She asked. "What are you doing?"

"Why did you lie?" I hissed under my breath.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh come on Bonnie, I'm a vampire, remember? I can hear your heartbeat, and when you told Elena about Stefan your pulse quickened. You were lying to her." I said sternly.

"Not now." Bonnie said.

"Then when? What's so bad that you would lie to Elena?"

"Klaus." Bonnie said giving me a hard stare.

"What do you mean?" I hissed.

"When Stefan and I contacted Emily we did get the source of the cure, it was Klaus. Stefan lied to Elena because he didn't want her worrying about him. He said she was worried and stressed enough."

"So you're helping Stefan lie to Elena?" I asked astounded.

"He asked me too, that was the only thing he asked me to do besides help her locate Damon." Bonnie said sadly. "I just can't hurt Elena anymore Caroline, she's lost her parents, Jenna, and John; losing Damon now would kill her. She doesn't need this." Bonnie whispered angrily. I let go of her elbow and frowned.

"When are you going to tell her then? What if Stefan doesn't come back?"

"I'll tell her at the right time." Bonnie said looking up the stairs to see Elena running down with something of Damon's. "I need to grab the Grimoire." Bonnie said exiting the house. I let out a sigh and plastered a smile on my face for Elena's benefit; she didn't need to know her boyfriend could die at any second.

"Hey, where's Bonnie?" Elena asked looking around.

"At her car, she'll be back in a few seconds." I said evenly.

"Is something the matter Caroline?" Elena asked skeptically.

"No, it's just that…" I floundered for an excuse.

"Our lives have been taken over by the supernatural." Bonnie finished walking into the parlor and opening up the Grimoire. As her eyes scanned the page she let out a defeated breath and looked to Elena.

"We have a bit of a problem." Bonnie said turning the Grimoire to Elena.

* * *

><p>I quickly grabbed the book after placing Damon's shirt on the table and looked to see what had Bonnie stumped. My brow furrowed when I realized everything was written in Latin.<p>

"Bonnie, I can't read this." I said turning it sideways and back again. "Can you do the spell?" I asked looking at her.

"Yes, I can do the spell, but I'm gonna need some time." Bonnie said taking the Grimoire from my grasp. "An hour at least."

"We don't have that much time!" I yelled. Did Bonnie not understand the severity of our situation? With every passing minute Damon was getting sicker and was more likely to hurt someone. "I can't wait that long." I said leaving the parlor and grabbing my car keys.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked speed walking after me.

"To go look for him." I said grabbing my jacket and purse.

"Call me when you have his location." I said before I left the house and Caroline and Bonnie behind.

I walked outside and jumped into my car and started the engine. I looked behind me as I backed out of the driveway of the Boarding House and got onto the main road. The first place I wanted to check was the Grill, that was Damon's favorite place to drink besides home. I drove past house after house before I got to the main part of town. When the Grill came into sight I parked my car and ran inside. I searched every booth and didn't see him.

"Darn it." I hissed turning around and running into Alaric.

"Whoa, easy there Elena. What's going on?" He asked.

"Damon was bitten by Tyler and now he's missing. Have you seen him?" I asked in a rush looking over Alaric's shoulder just in case Damon walked by. Alaric's eyes widened before he shook his head.

"I'm really sorry Elena, but I haven't seen him."

"Well if you do, call me." I said turning around and running out of the Grill and jumping into my car.

After driving for about forty minutes and visiting various places Damon could be, I called Jeremy to ask if he had seen Damon.

"Hey Jer, have you by any chance seen Damon?" I asked stopping the car on the side of the road.

"No, why?"

I quickly told Jeremy the story about Damon and his condition and told him to keep his eyes peeled and call me if he saw him. After I ended my call with Jeremy and started driving again, my phone started to ring. I snatched it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked stopping in front of a stop sign before continuing in my quest.

"Elena, its Bonnie."

"Did you find him? Where is he?" I asked speeding down the road. Bonnie was silent before sighing.

"Elena," Bonnie whispered softly into the receiver, "you're not going to like where he is." I clenched my teeth together in frustration and let out an annoyed sigh trying to keep from screaming in anger.

"Bonnie!" I snapped. "Just tell me where he is! I need to get him and make sure he's alright." I desperately pleaded, Bonnie didn't understand, she never did. Because of her hatred for Damon she always acted reserved and unaffected; all because of a past grudge that makes her hate him. I know she doesn't like locating him but she does it because he's my friend and I care about him.

Bonnie stayed silent and I was about to throw my phone out my car window when she let out a shaky and hesitant breath.

"Elena, he's at the cemetery." I stared at my phone for a second before I remembered to breath. Now was not the time to freak out about the meaning of the cemetery and why Damon was there.

"Thank you, Bonnie." I said as I ended the call and turned around on the main street of Mystic Falls and sped toward the cemetery.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, Damon's at the cemetery, what does that mean? Is he even sane? We'll all just have to wait and see until next chapter. We got a little bit of drama in this chapter didn't we? Well, I'll tell you, it's only a taste of what's to come. So thank you everyone for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please be super kind and leave me review. Thanks! :) -Lioness002<strong>


	7. The Graveyard

**Hey, I'm back with the newest chapter. We get to see why Damon is in the cemetery and if he is willing to go back home with Elena. We also get a bit of Stefan this chapter, him talking with Klaus and making the deal. Since all of us know how the conversation goes it will be short. So I hope everyone will enjoy and please leave me a review when they are done reading. Thanks! :)**** -I Own Nothing -Lioness002**

**P.S. Just so no one gets confused, this goes from Elena's POV, to Stefan's POV, to Damon's POV.**

* * *

><p>After I drove into the cemetery parking lot, I jumped out of my car and ran among the newer gravestones looking for any sign of Damon. Bonnie had said he was at the graveyard, just not specifically <em>where<em>. I let out a frustrated sigh and continued to make my way through the headstones. "Damon!" I called into the cemetery. When the only reply was my own words echoed back to me, I quickly sprinted toward where my family had been buried. That was the most logical place to start, it was in the center of the cemetery and somewhere Damon actually _knew_ people.

When I reached my parents, Jenna, and John's graves, I slowed my pace and stopped. I felt deep sadness in the pit of my stomach and tears welling up in my eyes over my lost family, some of the wounds were so fresh it made me feel like all of the air had been sucked out of my lungs and I had been punched in the stomach.

It was these times I felt like I should sit down on the ground and tell my parents everything, how I'm feeling, why I'm so confused, and why I'm so scared. My parents have always been my comfort in times of desperate need, always been the guiding light in my life. But right now I had something to do, something important and life threatening I needed to take care of. _Damon_.

It's an understatement to say I was worried; I was going out of my mind. All I could think was that I needed to help him, _save_ him. It was my fault any of this even happened in the first place. That notion, along with my guilt, was what made my drive to find him all the stronger.

"Wish me luck." I whispered sadly as I threw one last glance at my relative's graves over my shoulder before I slowly started to make my way deeper into the cemetery toward the older graves. As I walked it was unnerving that there was _no one _in the cemetery, it was uncommonly silent. I looked over my shoulder and pursed my lips when I heard rustling from a bush. I tensed and stopped.

"Who's there?" I called. When no one answered I took a stepped closer and then jumped back when a rabbit exploded out of the bush. I put a hand over my heart and tried to stay calm before I broke out into laughter. "I'm so tense I'm afraid of a _rabbit_." I thought disbelievingly. I sighed and run my fingers through my hair before I cupped my hands around my mouth.

"Damon!" I yelled. "Where are you? It's Elena! You need to come home!"

I stopped short when I was faced with a gate. I gave it an uneasy glance before I read the faded nameplate next to the ancient looking door.

_Founding Family Memorials - 1864_

I gulped and had a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach that I knew Damon would be in there, but for what reason, I had no idea.

I lightly pulled on the handle and tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge. I let out an annoyed huff and pushed harder against the door using all of my strength. I felt it start to move and then the door burst open. I gasped and fell straight on my face from the sudden loss of pressure. I sat up straight and brushed myself off and looked around. The area around me was breathtaking; it was like I had walked into another time.

I quietly and gradually picked my through weathered grave after grave. The new and pristine graves were behind me now; all the graves stretched out in front of me were from 1864 and earlier. Unlike the rest of the graveyard this part was secluded and covered by trees, only a limited amount of light illuminated my path. It was almost silent besides the light rustle of the breeze and the scattered sounds of insects. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to yell or even speak, this place just held an air of peace and respect about it.

As I walked farther into the graves - reading familiar and unfamiliar names - I heard the snap of a twig. I whirled around and scanned for the source but all I saw was an unrecognizable blur. I gasped and was going to call out to whomever was there but I was cut short as I felt an iron grip around my waste and a hand slap across my mouth.

* * *

><p>"My, my, what an unexpected surprise."<p>

I stood silently glaring daggers at the man who stood before me as he walked lazily away from the door. I frowned and crossed my arms as I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. I had found Klaus; he was still taking up residence in Alaric's apartment.

"Klaus." I ground out.

"Stefan." He answered back evenly. "Now since you have come to me, I would imagine you need something?" Klaus asked walking over to the fridge and pulling out a blood bag. "Please, sit." He said motioning toward the sofa as he pulled a glass out of the cabinet. My gaze slid over to Katherine who was sitting obediently on the couch staring at me as if pleading for help.

"Pass." I said turning back to Klaus. His lips twitched as he took a sip of blood but he just shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He murmured before smiling lazily. "Now Stefan, why are you here?" Klaus asked leaning his elbows on the island in the middle of Alaric's kitchen. I cleared my throat and dared to meet his gaze.

"My brother has been bitten by a Werewolf, he's dying." I said swallowing down my anxiety. Nothing was wrong, Bonnie had probably already helped Elena locate Damon and they were both back at the house, they would both be fine. "I need to save my brother, I owe him so much. I was told you were the source of the cure." I said boldly.

Klaus contemplated my plea for a second before nodding. "What would you do to get the cure?" Klaus asked with a calculating look.

"Anything." I said. "I will do anything to save my brother."

Klaus smiled and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a second blood bag. "Drink this." He ordered handing me the plastic package. I took a deep breath and kept my vampire inside before shaking my head.

"Not before you prove to me you have the cure." I said. Klaus frowned and turned to look at Katherine.

"Katerina, come here." He said motioning for her to join us. She gave me a fleeting look before she stood up from the couch and came to stand next to Klaus. Klaus's eyes turned gold with red highlights and before either of us could do anything he bit Katherine. She let out a surprised shriek before her eyes widened in fear as she watched the Werewolf bit spread venom through her system.

"Why did you-?" Katherine started before Klaus bit into his wrist and shoved it into her mouth. She mumbled protest for a few seconds before Klaus pulled his wrist away. I stood and watched in awe as the bite disappeared.

"Your blood-"

"-is the cure." Klaus finished turning to look at me. "Now, for the terms of your agreement." Klaus smirked pointing at the blood bag in my hands. "Drink up."

* * *

><p>I stood stalk still as the slight breeze blew and tousled my hair across my forehead, I was too busy staring at the graves in front of me to really care. So many emotions were swimming through my mind, regret, anger, betrayal, sadness, loneliness, but all of it combined into one thing, <em>hunger<em>.

I don't particularly remember how I got to the graveyard in the first place - I chalked that up for the Werewolf bite - but for some reason it felt right. Distantly I could hear some sort of disturbance and that snapped me into reality. I could hear the hammering of a heartbeat coming closer to me and it was _calling_ to me, I _needed _it.

I growled and tried to speed toward the annoying and teasing sound but I stumbled and almost fell over. I let out a hiss of pain and leaned up against a nearby tree coughing. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand and ignored the new smudges of smeared blood.

The sound of crunching leaves and snapping twigs drew me towards whoever was here with me, I couldn't really see where I was going so I was relying on sound. I could only see blurs of color and smudges of shapes, but that was the full extent of my visual capacity.

I drew behind a tree when I stepped on an unnoticed stick. I heard and felt the person stop moving at the sound of the snapping stick. I could hear the person's heartbeat accelerate and that was my cue. I felt my gums burn and my fangs elongate as my eyes changed into blood red hunger. I was going on purely instinct, not thought or feeling, just the need to feed.

I sped out and quickly restrained my victim by wrapping an arm around her slim waste and slapping a hand over her lips. My victim strained against me trying to break away from my grasp but I held on tight, I was _so_ hungry, _too _hungry to let whoever it was go. I growled in the back of my throat and moved the girl's hair away from her slender neck and rubbed my fangs along the smooth skin. I felt her shudder and take a deep breath as if she were anticipating the bite. My mind was in too much of a fog to contemplate who or what I was holding, all I knew was that it carried the rich, life giving blood, and I wanted it.

I closed my eyes and licked my lips as a sunk my fangs into the neck of the girl. I heard her gasp in pain and suddenly she grew relaxed and didn't fight the bite at all, which was very uncommon. I drank and she progressively got weaker so I wrapped both of my arms around her waste to keep her up. I continued to greedily drink trying to satisfy my undying thirst while she let out weak protests, but it was having no affect.

"Damon." She pleaded softly. My eyes flew open when I recognized the voice and I stumbled back tripping over a branch in the process. I shook my head and for the first time took a deep breath. I felt my stomach drop as my vision cleared slightly and I smelled the one person I _never _wanted to hurt.

"Elena?" I whispered in absolute horror as I stared up at her still in full predator mode. She took a deep breath and pressed her hand to the wound on her neck causing her flinch in pain but she slowly started to make her way toward me. I growled and moved away from her. "Get away! I'm going to hurt you." I hissed my gums throbbing, urging for me to finish her off.

"No, Damon, you won't." Elena whispered kneeling down next to me. Her eyes met mine but I downcast mine trying to fight back my vampire side that was still fully on display. "Damon, look at me." She said resting a hand on my cheek and pulling my face toward hers slightly. She sighed softly and brushed her fingers along the veins under my eyes holding me captive.

"I trust you." She whispered wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into a hug. I froze and closed my eyes taking a deep breath when her neck was within inches of my face. I could hear her steady heartbeat and even breathing as she pulled away from me smiling when she saw my vampire side had grown dormant once again. We held gazes and I felt myself get lost in her chocolate orbs before I bit my lip and broke into a fit of coughing. I turned away from Elena and felt my body turn in on itself. I continued to cough and I felt Elena rubbing soothing circles on my back and whispering 'everything would be okay' to me. Once my coughing attack subsided I was breathing hard and trying to regain some of my energy.

"Why are you here?" I asked breathlessly a second later as I stared angrily at the ground. I hated being weak, especially in front of her.

"For you." She whispered from behind me as she continued to rub my back. "But what are _you_ doing here?" Elena asked gently grabbing my arm and helping me to my feet by supporting part of my weight. I smiled without humor and looked down at her.

"I'll show you," I whispered softly, "follow me." I said guiding us both to the right destination.

We walked through the trees and graves until we stopped in front of two identical graves, the only difference were the names and date of birth. I felt Elena tense and slowly pull away from me as she crouched down on the ground and brushed dirt, dead leaves, and moss away from the headstones.

"We should have been buried here." I murmured staring at the weathered gravestones marked with my and Stefan's names.

"This is your and Stefan's…graves?" Elena whispered in shock.

"Yes, our father put them in before he knew we were vampires. He wanted the town to think we died heroes, not traitors." I whispered sadly shaking away the flashes of memories and regrets.

"This is…indescribable. I don't know what to say. Why did you come here?" She asked standing up and turning to look at me with a worried expression. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I guess I just wanted to feel closer to my…humanity." I said hating how weak it sounded coming from my lips. Elena blinked and I could tell she was shocked by my small confession. "Now, Elena, can you promise me something? Just one little thing?" I asked hopefully.

"It depends on what it is." She whispered holding my waste to keep me up straight when I sagged slightly. She looked at me as if questioning if I was okay and I nodded. I pulled away from her grip slightly and held her shoulders staring her straight in the eye.

"When I die, bury me here. I was supposed to be buried here 145 years ago, but I guess it's better late then never." I smiled sadly. Elena's mouth dropped in surprise and she shook her head.

"Damon-" She started to protest.

"Elena, please, promise me. This is the only thing I could ever ask of you." I whispered. Elena closed her eyes and I saw tears stream down her cheeks as she turned away from me. It pained me to see how torn up she was over this, and it killed me to think that she had actually started to really care about me.

"Alright," she whispered turning back to me a few seconds after she wiped her tears away, "but this doesn't mean I'm giving up on you." She said seriously poking me in the chest. I gave her my signature smirk and gently leaned my forehead against hers.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to update everyone but this chapter gave me issue. It had to have the right emotion and sickness for Damon; he's all downhill from here. I don't think there will be too many more chapters after this. So I hope everyone enjoyed and will please leave me a review telling me how I did. Thanks! :)<strong>

**-Lioness002**


	8. I'll Take Care of You

**Alright everyone, this will be the second to last chapter! (I know, I can't believe it either) I am planning on having the first chapter be the rest of Damon's sickness and then the next chapter being a few months later. I am sorry it took so long, I started high school and I have hours of homework every night on top of sports so my schedule is jam packed, but I promised I would finish all of these and I did. :)**** It was kind of hard to finish after the real epic episode, so it was a struggle. So, I hope everyone enjoys and will please leave me a review after so long. I tried really hard on this chapter so any comments would be much appreciated. Thanks! -Lioness002**

* * *

><p>I stood at Damon's sink staring mournfully at my tear streaked face in the reflection. My emotional reserves were running on low, I couldn't take much more of this, I couldn't handle the fact that Damon was literally dying in front of me and I couldn't do anything to save him. All I could do was be there for him and make sure that he didn't suffer. I bowed my head and dipped my hands that were clutching a washcloth into the sink below me. I sighed and pulled my hands back out and wrung the excess water out before leaving the bathroom and returning to Damon.<p>

It had been about two days since the graveyard incident and Damon was dwindling fast. How is it fair that when Damon does a good thing he always ends up with the short end of the stick? It's a wonder he even tries anymore. I know I haven't been helpful in that category, he tries so hard to be the better man for me, and yet I never really act like I care.

I stopped beside Damon's bed and sat on the edge as I pulled the blankets closer around him. Damon let out a soft moan and cracked his eyes open a sliver to look at me.

"It's just me." I whispered swiping his damp bangs away from his face and pressing the cool washcloth to his forehead.

"You-you should go." He whispered weakly trying to pull away from me. I sighed and shook my head as I crawled onto the bed and cradled myself tightly next to him.

"Fat chance." I whispered into his ear as his body began to shake in convulsions of pain. I heard him moan in pain and watched him clench his teeth to keep from screaming. My heart broke for him every time he flinched, or cried out in pain, I hated feeling useless and unable to help the person I loved. I squeezed back my tears and silently cursed myself, he could save me all the time, but when it was my turn to save him, I couldn't.

"Shh, it's alright, it'll be okay." I whispered wrapping my arms around his waist like I was trying to hold him together. One of my hands came up to his head and I began to run my fingers softly through his hair. "I'm here for you." I mumbled forlornly as I stared at his face that was twisted in pain. His eyes were tightly closed and his body was tense, but his breathing was shallow and if he moved I feared he would fall to pieces.

I placed my hand gently on his clammy and sweaty cheek and let my thumb stroke it softly. Damon sighed softly and for a second I think he was in a bit of peace. Damon wouldn't last much longer; it was obvious he couldn't hold on while he was in so much pain. I wasn't even sure he could feel or hear me anymore, but holding him felt like the only thing I could do to help anymore. If I could just give him a sense of belonging and love, then maybe there wouldn't be as much pain, maybe he would know that someone does and always will love him. I'm not going to lie anymore, I know I love him. However it's twisted and sad that I couldn't see that until he was literally dying in my arms.

"I know this confession is a bit late," I whispered as I laid my head next to his on the pillow, "but I love you." This time I couldn't keep the tears from spilling from my eyes. "And it kills me to know that someone as special and important as you will never be in my life again. I would lying if I said I would just miss you, because that doesn't do my feelings any justice. A piece of me is going to die with you Damon, and every day I am going to live with that hole and the knowledge that I killed you. Tyler may have bitten you, but it was because of me you got bit. I am going to live knowing that I hurt you so many times when all you wanted to do was keep me safe, and that you loved me and I threw it in your face." I cried whipping my tears away. "I can't imagine myself in any situation without you there, because you have made that much of an impact on my life and me. I am going to miss you more than words can describe. I am going to miss you annoying me, teasing me, doing that eye thing at me. I am going to miss your smirk and your sarcasm, your cockiness and your ability to drive me insane. I am going to miss your loving heart and soul; I am going to miss everything about you. I am going to miss _you_." By this point Damon was forcing his eyes open like his life depended on it. He watched me as I cried for him and confessed all of my deepest darkest secrets. "You deserve so much better than this Damon, you deserve to be happy, and loved by anyone you choose. I have been horrible to you, I know I have, but I was scared. I was scared that my feelings for you would consume me if I left them unchecked for just a second, because I would be lying through my teeth if I had to say I didn't love you, that you aren't important to me, that you don't entranced and confuse me. I'm sorry if I ever tried to change you, because the truth is I don't want you to change, you're perfect the way you are. I always just saw something so brilliant in you, and I wanted to help draw that out. My methods may have been strange and even hurtful, but I saw such goodness and love in you that I couldn't let you be self loathing anymore. I didn't want you to suffer and think that no one cares about you, because I have and always will. I love you Damon, and I will love you until the day die. I'm just sorry you have to hear all of this now and that it took these circumstances for me to finally be honest with myself and you. I am so sorry." I mumbled whipping away more infuriating tears.

I sighed and it felt like a thousand pound weight had been lifted from my whole body, I had never felt so honest or free. It was a bittersweet moment for me because I had always had the worst timing imaginable. I loved Damon and he didn't get to hear it until he was about to die. He must think I am so shallow or that I pity him or am just plain out lying to make him feel better. I gulped and covered my face with my hands and just breathed trying to calm my nerves.

Damon blinked slowly and drew everything in, and to my surprise he smiled, a real smile. "You Elena Gilbert are the most insane woman I have ever met in my existence." Damon coughed. I pulled my hands away from my face and stared at Damon for what felt like forever, this was it, after tonight I would never see him again. But to my surprise Damon didn't look angry at all about my confession; he just seemed sated, content, and happy even. Was my honesty and confession really that important to him?

"I know." I finally sniffled.

I didn't have much time to think of anything else to say because ever so slowly Damon brought his hand up to my cheek. I froze as I felt his thumb caress my cheek ever so softly. "You're so human, but I love you anyways." Damon whispered as he gently let his eyes probe mine. I sucked in a deep breath and moved closer to him until our lips were only centimeters apart. Damon twitched slightly in pain but when I opened my mouth to say something he silenced me by pushing his lips onto mine.

I felt myself go rigid in shock before I quickly reacted to the kiss. The kiss was gentle and sweet, like he didn't want to scare me, but I didn't want that and I knew he didn't either; he was only doing that for my benefit. I pushed my lips more firmly onto his trying to express every emotion I felt for him that words could not do justice. Damon reacted and quickly weaved his fingers through my hair and pushed his tongue into my mouth. I moaned softly and wrapped one of my arms around his neck while the other came up to caress his cheek. This was our moment, we were expressing everything we had hidden from each other for months, and I had never felt more loved in my life.

All normal barriers of a first kiss had been thrown out the window at this point, and I didn't really mind. I lightly pulled away from Damon to breathe and he wasted no time in capturing my neck with his soft lips. I closed my eyes in bliss and arched to give him better access. My fingers weaved into his hair and pulled him closed as he left hot open-mouthed kisses over every inch of my skin that he could find. Damon's hand wound around my waist and pulled me tightly to his chest as he pulled me on top of him. I leaned forward and left butterfly soft kisses along his jaw and down his neck and back to his lips, I could even feel his body shiver under me as his hands explored my body and our tongues battled for dominance, but I knew it had nothing to do with the pain he was probably experiencing.

"Elena, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I-"

"Shhh," I whispered against his lips, "it's alright, I forgive you." I whispered as I stared down into his cobalt gaze. I leaned forward and connected our lips again as one of my hands found his and held on tight. Damon gave my hand a soft squeeze as his lips vibrated softly against mine. Now that the initial wildness was gone, we both were content with sharing a sweet and meaningful kiss.

I pulled away to breathe and I couldn't believe how alive I felt. My body was burning like I had been electrocuted; whatever had just happened between us had been intense. Never in my short seventeen years had I ever felt that much love or passion in a kiss. It had been eye-opening and so…real. I had never felt that way kissing anyone, not even Stefan. How was it possible Damon could kiss like a god while he was on his deathbed?

I blinked back my tears and slowly leaned my forehead on Damon's while his lips curled into a true smile. I smiled weakly and brushed my thumb lightly over his cheek. "I love you." I whispered kissing him on the cheek.

"About time." He mumbled as he touched his lips lightly to mine again. "I…love you too." Damon gasped forcing his eyes open and meeting my watery gaze.

"I know," I smiled, "I know." I said as I literally watched almost all of Damon's leftover energy drain away. He took in a shallow breath and relaxed into the mattress, he had never looked closer to death, but I don't think I had ever seen him happier.

"Thank you." Damon whispered closing his eyes and focusing on staying alive.

"Elena." A voice interrupted from behind me. I blinked in surprise, hopped off the bed, and turned to face a shocked looking Stefan.

"Stefan." I gasped in shock. "What are you doing here? I thought you were looking for a cure."

"I was." He said in steely voice as he glanced at Damon and then me. "Come into the hall." He said slipping out of Damon's room and waiting in the hall.

I sighed and crouched down to Damon's eye level. His gaze faintly tracked my movements as he fought to keep his eyes open. "I'll be right back, promise." I said thickly as I swallowed back my tears. "You should rest, conserve your strength." I cried softly.

"Hmmm." Damon mumbled letting his eyes close as he let out a pained sigh.

I felt my face twist in anguish but I pulled away from Damon and walked into the hall to meet Stefan. "Stefan, let me explain-"

"You can't love both of us!" Stefan fumed pacing back and forth and pulling at his hair.

"Stefan, he's _dying_. How can you get mad at me for kissing him when he is _dying_? The least I can do is let him know that I _care_!"

"That was not kissing, that was making-out, and that was practically love-making! I have never seen you react to _me_ that way!" Stefan hissed through clenched teeth. "Why are you playing him? Do you just want to give him a good memory before he dies, or were you just worried you would never know what it was like to kiss him?" Stefan practically screamed.

"What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with _you_? Everyone knows you love me and only me, right? You've said it enough times, but did you ever mean it? No, probably not. But you just disgraced him by lying to his face. What was the point, he knows you were lying!"

"I wasn't lying about what I said, Stefan, I love h-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because the next second the table next to me was in splinters. My eyes widened as I took a step back and stared in horror at Stefan in his full vampire form. He sneered at me and shook his head as he roughly shoved a glass bottle into my hands.

I blinked at him in confusion and looked down to see the bottle was full of…blood. "What is this?" I whispered quietly as I felt a flutter of hope in my stomach, but I couldn't let myself hope until I knew for sure what was in the bottle.

"What do you think?" Stefan snapped rolling his eyes. "It's the cure!" He said beginning to walk away from me.

"Wait, where are you going?" I said walking quickly after him and grabbing his elbow. He shook me off and rounded to look at me with furry evident on his face. I took a step back a placed a hand over my heart as I stared at Stefan uneasily.

"Back to Klaus, I have to stay and be his wingman for ten years. That was the deal I had to make to get the cure for Damon." Stefan spat at me.

"But-"

"Oh, don't pretend to care Elena; I heard _everything_ you said to him before you mouth-fucked him. I knew you felt something for him; I just never thought you would turn into Katherine when you accepted it."

I felt the wind fly out of my lungs like someone had hit me. Tears entered my eyes, but this time they weren't tears for Damon, they were tears of betrayal, rage, and pain.

"How could you say that to me? I know you're mad, but he's-"

"Dying, yeah. Keep using that as your excuse for what you did, it'll help you sleep at night."

"I didn't do it to hurt you." I cried silently. I didn't know what to do anymore, my emotions were on such a pin drop that I felt like I was going crazy. Stefan was never like this, the only other time he had been this crazy and jealous was when…he was on human blood.

"No, you just did it to make _him_ happy." Stefan said giving me a sinister smirk. "Better hope that cure works, because if it doesn't, you're going to lose two Salvatore's instead of just one. Have a nice life Elena." And with that, Stefan disappeared. I felt numb as I stared at where he had just been standing, but I shook myself and told myself to stay strong, Damon's life depended on it.

I gulped back all my nerves, pain, and tears, and walked back into Damon's room and sat down on the edge of the bed with the cure in hand. I twirled the bottle in my hands before slowly uncorking it and sighing. I turned to Damon and gently angled his head up as I put the bottles lip to his lips. I tilted the bottle back and watched silently as the dark thick liquid slid out of the bottle and into Damon.

"Please god let this work." I prayed as I pulled the bottle away from Damon's lips and placed it on the bedside table. I sat silently in anticipation and held my breath in waiting. Within the first few minutes I watched as some of Damon's color returned and his body relaxed. I reached for his arm and rolled up the sleeve to look at the bite and watched in fascination as the venom sluggishly pumped out of the bite. I grabbed the washcloth from earlier and dabbed the poison away until all of it was out and the wound began to knit together.

"Wow." I breathed as I held my hand to mouth in amazement. Damon was going to be okay, he was going to live. I don't think I had ever felt so much relief wash over me in my life, but the knowledge that Damon would be here tomorrow and the next day was so overwhelming that tears of joy entered my eyes.

"Why are you crying? I'm getting better." Damon whispered in a weak voice as he opened his eyes and looked at me. I bit my lip and wrapped my arms tightly around Damon neck in a spine crushing hug.

"Don't ever do something like that again." I whispered.

"I don't know Elena; if I get this sort treatment I may do it again." He chuckled lightly. I pulled away and lightly hit his shoulder.

"Don't." I said firmly.

"Fine." He said grumpily.

I smiled weakly and brushed his bangs away from his sweaty forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Better, but very weak and still sick. I think it's going to take a while." He said readjusting his position. "But I'm not dying."

"I'm glad." I whispered.

"Me too." He said and after a few moments of silence he cleared his throat. "Soooo, about that whole confession and making-out thing."

"What about it?" I asked with a small smirk.

"Just wondering if everything you said still stands true." He said smirking as he did his eye thing at me. I giggled and scooted down so I was nestled comfortably under his chin and could breathe in his unique scent. Damon hesitantly wrapped his arms around me and I let out a content sigh against his neck.

"I'm not taking any of it back if that's what you're asking."

"That's good, because if you did, that would probably finish me off." He chuckled. I smiled and thanked god for giving Damon a second chance, and for giving me the chance to get to know this spectacular person. Everything from now on would be different, and I was okay with that. I found myself smiling because I had come to terms with my feelings for Damon, and I was ready to explore them with him. And as I sat thinking in Damon's arms after maybe another hour he gently placed a kiss on my forehead and soothingly rubbed my back.

"I know you may not realize this, but I heard everything Stefan said to you." I tensed but Damon continued. "And of every word Stefan said, not one of them was true." Damon said sounding slightly stronger.

"Shhh," I murmured into Damon's neck, "we'll talk about it later; but for now, just heal. I'll take care of you."

* * *

><p><strong>So, there was the epic kiss, fight, cure chapter. What did everyone think? I worked my butt off writing this chapter so I would really love to hear what everyone thought. This turned out much longer than anticipated so I think it is the longest chapter of this story, yay. You all deserved a long chapter after my long hiatus. The next chapter is half-way done so you all shouldn't have too long of a wait for the last chapter. So thank you everyone for reading and I hope you all enjoyed! Please review! :) -Lioness002<strong>


	9. 5 Months Later

**So, I know I said this was the last chapter, but it's not. Everything got super long so I decided to cut it in two. So, moving on, I am sorry this didn't come out as soon as I said it would, my life has been so busy it's hard to believe. Thank everyone around me for the fact that I finally have most of my life back. :)**** So, a giant thank you to anyone and everyone that has ever taken the time to read, favorite, review, or alert this story, it has been incredibly important and special to me. :)**** Thank you each and every one of you. :)**** So, enough of my cheesy-ness and I hope you enjoy the second to last chapter of **_**As He Lay Dying**_**. :)**** - I Own Nothing -Lioness002**

* * *

><p><strong>5 Months Later<strong>

"Elena! Earth to Elena!" I could faintly make out someone talking to me on the outskirts of my consciousness as their words echoed around in my mind, but I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to really pay attention. How far had I come? How much had I changed? How much had we all changed? It had been less than I year since I had opened my eyes to the supernatural, and everything felt different. "ELENA!" The voice snapped closer to my ear causing me to slightly jump and straighten in my seat.

"Yes?" I stuttered quickly as I focused in on Caroline and Bonnie. I blinked and squinted at them in confusion, the last thing I remembered was them saying something about relationships and then asking me about Stefan, who after five months was still MIA, then after asking about Stefan they asked me about Damon. At that point I zoned out because I knew a debate was coming. I knew that whenever Damon was brought up Bonnie and Caroline would get in a debate about if I was dating him or not so I decided this time to politely tune them out and let the conversation run its course. As an answer to Bonnie and Caroline's question about whether or not I was dating Damon, the answer of course was no, for now, but that didn't mean someday I wouldn't say yes.

"Have you heard a word either of us has said?" Caroline asked pursing her lips and raising an eyebrow at me. I gulped and looked at Bonnie who was just shaking her head.

"Would you be mad at me if I said no?" I asked sheepishly as I shrugged. Truth is I was too lost in _my own _thoughts about Damon and me to really listen to _their _debate about Damon and me.

"What were you thinking about that was _so_ important that you had to ignore Bonnie and me?" Caroline deadpanned; she was accustomed to me spacing out from time to time by now, it had been happening more and more frequently ever since Stefan had left with a bang and I had told Damon I loved him.

"I don't know, life, choices I've made, the people around me, that sort of thing." I said waving my hand dismissively.

"So you were thinking about Damon." Bonnie quipped crossing her arms over her chest. I could almost feel the judgment and disapproval coming off of Bonnie in waves.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I defended as I took a sip of my now cold tea. I scrunched my face at the now bitter taste of the tea and placed the china cup back onto the wire-mesh table in front of the Grill.

"Sure you don't." Bonnie sighed taking a tiny bite of a French-fry.

The truth of the matter was that ever since Damon had gotten better and Stefan had left, Damon and I had bonded even more. Sure, we bonded while we were looking for Stefan, but everyone could tell something had changed between Damon and me. I'm not sure if it's because of the fact we hang out in public more, or if the way I talk about him is different, or if he just seems happier, but people have started to talk about the possibility of a secret relationship.

"Elena, we're starting to worry about you." Caroline sighed. "I swear you have been sucked into the Damon Dimension."

"The Damon Dimension?" I giggled. "Damon would love to hear about that." I teased at Caroline from across the table. Caroline rolled her eyes and tapped my shin lightly with her toe from across the table while giving me a probing look.

"Seriously Elena, what is going on with you two?" Bonnie interrupted. "This the first time I have seen you without him around in months." Bonnie pried while giving me a judging look.

"I think that is overreacting a bit. I see you guys almost every day."

"With him in the immediate area; do you even go to the bathroom by yourself anymore?"

"Bonnie." I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"Elena." She quipped back at me with tight lips.

"We're friends."

"Is that all?" Caroline asked curiously.

"For now." I said shrugging as I stared into the Mystic Grill and watched Jeremy walk back and forth between tables. I was so glad that he could at least have something normal in his life these days, because with all of the craziness we have been through because of me, he deserved something that was brain numbing and normal.

"_For now_?" I heard Bonnie practically hiss. My eyes slid over to look at her face which was twisted slightly with rage. I felt my irritation reach an annoying level just under the surface and I sighed.

"For now." I repeated not wanting to start a fight. "I'll see you guys later, I have to go." I said standing up and sliding my sunglasses on. Truth is this interrogation had gotten old and I didn't want to play anymore. Stefan was gone and Caroline and Bonnie could not give me crap about Damon. I loved him and he... well I didn't really know how he felt anymore, but I knew that he made me feel amazing and special, and that was enough for me at the moment. I had made the mistake of rushing into things with Stefan; I wouldn't do that with Damon. So what was so wrong with me wanting to spend time with him?

I could feel Bonnie and Caroline's eyes on me all the way until I reached my car. I rummaged through my purse for a few seconds before I fished out my keys and unlocked the door. The headlights flashed signaling the car was unlocked and I quickly slipped inside. I sighed and pushed my sunglasses onto the top of my head as I pursed my lips and stared out at Caroline and Bonnie who were now intently talking and glancing at me from time to time.

"Hmmm." I mumbled as I slowly waved goodbye at them. Bonnie and Caroline both froze for a split second and then waved quickly back. "Something is up." I mumbled to myself as I inserted the key into the ignition and my car purred to life. "Something is defiantly up."

I slowly backed out of The Grill's parking lot and pulled out onto the street. I let out a sigh full of pent up frustration and tension and relaxed slightly as I drove down the familiar pathways of Mystic Falls. This was my home and I was glad that it was still standing, because even though things were bad, everything worked out in the end.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I quickly pulled it out to look at who was calling me. The name _Damon_ was scrawled across the screen and an involuntary smile erupted on my face. Even when he wasn't trying he could make me smile. I hit answer and put it on speaker phone as I placed my phone on the dashboard and focused in on the road again.

"Hello." I answered sweetly as I drove past Bonnie's house and headed for my house. I needed to pick up a few things before I headed over to the Boarding House.

"_Where are you? You said you were coming over at two, it's three. Have you been kidnapped again?" _Damon teased.

While he sounded like he was teasing I knew he was slightly hurt that I hadn't let him know I was going to be late getting back to the Boarding House. We had both finally decided that a real date was in order to figure out what was going on between us, so he told me today that he had something special planned for us. So, like the good girl I am, I went home to change, but when I got back to my house Caroline and Bonnie were there waiting for me so we could have a girls day out. I had said I couldn't hang out because I was meeting up with someone soon, but of course when I said it was Damon, Bonnie and Caroline dragged me to the Grill before I could even say 'Vampire'. I knew that both of them were concerned about my friendship with Damon these days, but kidnapping me was a bit much.

"Yes, I was kidnapped," I mumbled pulling into my driveway as I heard Damon suck in a quick breath; though before he could speak I cut him off because I knew he would freak out, "Caroline and Bonnie dragged me to lunch and started psychoanalyzing my life. I didn't have a choice."

"_So you're fine? You're not locked in a dungeon somewhere, or being forced to give someone your blood, or lost somewhere in the woods with a pack of Werewolves chasing you, or-"_

"Damon, I'm fine, relax. I'm just a little annoyed and that is the extent of my injury." I said picking my phone up from the dashboard and jumping out of my car. I walked down the entryway and quickly pulled my keys out of my purse. The keys jingled softly in my hand as I inserted the right key and twisted it until I heard the telltale click that let me know the door was unlocked.

"_Well…good." _He sighed not really knowing what to say now that he knew I was safe and sound. _"So what specifically about your life were they psychoanalyzing? Did it have anything to do with me?" _He asked teasingly, he was trying to calm himself down most likely; it was so like Damon to work himself up because he thought I was in danger. I smiled slightly and pushed the door open as I rolled my eyes even though I knew he couldn't see it. I could just imagine him in his room reclining against his headboard and smirking into the phone as he teased me, all thoughts of danger quickly escaping from his mind. Maybe he had his shirt unbutton so he could show his perfectly sculpted abs to the world, or maybe he didn't have a shirt on to begin with, or even better…he just got out of the shower and was only in a towel. I involuntarily licked my lips as I threw my bag onto the table by the front door and jogged quickly up the stairs. _"Hello, Elena, are you going to answer me?"_

"Huh? Oh right, you asked me a question." I said shaking my head as I tried to shake away my quickly growing sexual fantasies. "The conversation might have had something to do with you, but since you weren't there I guess you'll never know." I said cryptically as I walked into my room and threw my phone on the bed as I opened up my closet.

"_Hey, I would have come to rescue you if you had called, but even then, you were the one that said Bonnie would murder me if she saw me." _Damon's voice defended through the phone.

"I know, but everything normal is so…_boring_ without you." I stopped and couldn't help the laugh that escaped my mouth. "Oh my god, I never thought I would say that." I said pulling the intended outfit for tonight out of my closet. I smiled and lightly ran my fingers over the silky fabric as I threw the dress on the bed next to my phone and pulled my shirt off.

Damon chuckled on the other side of the line and I could almost see him shaking his head. _"What? You never thought that you would say that normal life was boring, or that life was boring without _me_?"_

"Both." I giggled unzipping my jeans and shimmying out of them.

"_I'll take that as a compliment." _Damon mumbled softly from the other end of the line.

"Good, because you should." I replied back cheekily as I kicked my jeans into a corner somewhere.

"_Hey, what are you doing right now?"_

I stopped for a moment and gave myself an evil smile. "Oh, you know, just changing into my dress for tonight." When I was met with silence on the other line I knew I had given Damon something to think about. "I think you will like my dress, it's your favorite color." I said as I slipped the dark sapphire dress up my legs and zipped it up the back. The front bodice of my strapless dress was crinkled in an almost wavelike fashion, at the hip the waves of the bodice stopped and the smooth silky blue fabric hugged my curvy hips and fell to the floor. On the left hip there was a small accent piece of shinning jewels that held a small sash of fabric that fell to right above my knees.

I had found this gorgeous dress while I had been shopping with Caroline a few months ago, but I had never worn it until now, and I was glad to announce that I looked spectacular in it. My only hope now was that Damon thought so too.

It was funny that my dress was this color of blue because it had quickly become my favorite color over the past year, and I'm not going to lie, it was all because of Damon's gorgeous eyes. How could you not love his eyes when one moment looked like sparkling gems, the next they were silver, and then after that they looked like stormy clouds? If only eye color represented emotion, because if they did, then I could always know how he was feeling and what he was thinking about.

"_That sounds fantastic." _Damon finally said. _"Do you need any help getting dressed, because I can be to your house in less than five minutes?"_

"Now now Damon, what are you suggesting?" I laughed as I walked over to my mirror and applied some light eyeliner; some mascara and some dark blue eye shadow. I pulled my ponytail out and quickly ran my brush through my hair until it fell down my back in shinning chocolate waves.

"_I'm just trying to be helpful, because I know that sometimes those dresses can be very difficult to get into…" _Damon's velvet voice whispered seductively and a few seconds later I swear I heard him say 'and out of', but that could have just been my wishful thinking. But whether he said one thing or both, the words had their intended affect; I was shivering and completely turned on.

"I'm sure you are." I chocked out as I cleared my throat and waved my hand by my face trying to cool down my blushing. "So I have to finish getting ready, and I'm really sorry I'm running late, I really didn't want to be late because you said that you had plans for us and I didn't want to crush your-"

"_Elena." _Damon cut in causing me to stop mid-sentence.

"Yes?" I asked quietly.

"_You don't have to worry, I can wait." _

For some reason when Damon said those words I felt like they were loaded with much more meaning and emotion than intended. While the statement put me at ease it also wound me up, where were we going to go from here as friends? We were close enough now that I had practically heard about every important event in his life, and I trusted him enough to let him see my family album and home videos. I let him ask questions and I answered him, truthfully. Nowadays I felt like Damon was the only person that really understood what I was going through and what I needed.

"I'll see you soon."

"_Goodbye Elena." _

The line went dead and I couldn't help but feel lonely without Damon's presence. It was like life had a dimmer switch and it was only at its brightest when Damon was with me. I sighed softly and opened up my jewelry box to search for the perfect accessories to my outfit. In the end I decided to wear the diamond necklace and earring set Damon had bought me for my birthday last month. Even though I told him that there would be no gifts at my party he was stubborn and wouldn't take no for an answer. I had never worn them because I had steeled myself and said I was going to return them, but they fit too perfectly with my outfit to pass on them. I guess Damon would be happy I was finally wearing his extravagant gifts, and a happy Damon was a wonderful Damon.

I bit my lip in concentration as I pushed the stud diamond earring through the small hole in my right ear and then did the same for the left. I then brushed my hair onto my left shoulder and grabbed the necklace as I clasped it in place. The small diamond rested just below the hollow of my throat and I gently fingered it as I stared at myself in the mirror. I had never dressed up so fancily before, not even for Stefan when I was so madly in love with him. _Gross_. But when it concerned Damon I just couldn't resist pulling out all the stops, I wanted him to think I was beautiful, I wanted to have him stare at me in his longing, possessive, and almost hungry way, it made me feel so loved and wanted it was like a drug. I wanted his acceptance, I wanted his attention, and I _needed_ his love.

I had decided that tonight was the night to confront the deathbed confessions. I had been dying for the past few months not knowing where any of this was going and my strength had slipped. As I had suspected, when I told Damon I loved him my feelings only magnified a thousand times and I knew I wanted to be with him. The feeling of loving someone but not knowing if they still felt the same way was torture, now I knew how Damon had been feeling for the past year. I'm not saying Damon didn't still flirt with me or act like he wanted more, because he did, I was just afraid that now that we've been real friends things couldn't change. I was afraid we had entered the "friend zone" and were going to be stuck there forever. I knew we had prepared for Stefan to comeback at some point, so one, if not both of us, were always uneasy when it came to any sort of relationship, and since I have known Damon long enough, I know that only 100% commitment is enough for him. So the fact of the matter was that if I choose him, there will never be anyone else. If I choose him I will be cutting Stefan and every other potential man out of my life, but surprisingly that was okay with me, it was what I wanted. Once I had accepted my feelings it surprised me how right it felt. It was like I had finally gotten a really heavy monkey off my back and was living for the first time. It was amazing to me to see how easy it was to be with Damon when I wasn't constantly worried about crossing a line or hurting someone's feelings. It did however shock me when I realized how jealous I had become, just the idea of Damon being with someone else set my blood on fire and made my skin crawl. _Heh, how things can change._ Well, at least I knew one thing for sure, this time I wasn't going to be passive and let our feelings for each other be swept under the rug by ourselves and everyone around us, this time I was going to fight for what I wanted.

I quickly grabbed a tube of lip gloss and coated my lips with the sticky-sweet substance. I popped my lips to make sure they got full coverage and smiled, I was almost ready to go. I walked over to my closet and rummaged around until I found a pair of silver high heels that would go perfectly with my outfit. Once my shoes were on I walked in front of my mirror and did a quick twirl, everything was in place and I just needed to add the last finishing touch. I grabbed my bottle of vanilla and strawberry scented perfume, Damon's favorite, and squirted it across my body before squirted one last cloud onto my neck. Perfect.

I smiled at my reflection, quickly grabbed my clutch purse and set off for the Boarding House. Tonight I knew everything would change.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know I said that this was going to be the last chapter, but it got <strong>_**really **_**long. I reached around 12 pages and realized I still had pages of writing left, so I thought I would cut it in half and give you all something to read while I finished the rest of the story. So, I am sorry if any of you are sad it is not the last chapter, but it will be done soon. So thank you for reading the second to last chapter and I hope you will leave me a review! :)**** Thanks! **

**-Lioness002**

**P.S. The link to what Elena's dress looks like is on my profile.**


	10. The Date Interrupted

**Okay everyone, I know I said that this was going to be the last chapter, but it is not…again. So from now on, just ignore me saying the next chapter will be the last until the story is considered finished. I have a problem with thinking a chapter will be a certain length and then it turns out three times the size. I am posting this and cutting the chapter in half again because it has been a while since there has been an update and I want to get something out there. I had finals and school just ended so I was a bit busy for the last few weeks. Oh well, now that summer has come up I am hoping to finish this within the next week or so and then update all my other stories. ****:)**** So I hope you enjoy this chapter and will please leave a review when you are done reading. Thanks! -Lioness002 -I Own Nothing**

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath and smoothed my hair and dress one last time as I stared at the front door of the Boarding House. This was it, tonight my life would change, for worse or better I did not know, but I was really hoping it would be the latter. I shook away my doubt and smiled, everything would work out; we loved each other, so what could go wrong by wanting to consummate it into a real relationship?<p>

I boldly raised my hand and gently knocked on the front door, the time had come and it was time for me to make a move. I waited in silence as I stared at the ground and my thoughts went a million miles a minutes. So many things could happen, could change. _Am I ready for that? Am I willing to let myself be consumed by him?_ After a few moments of thought I nodded. _Yes, I am._ I waited until the door unlocked and quickly swung open before my eyes snapped up to search for my Dark Knight. When I saw him I had to stifle a gasp, Damon looked absolutely amazing. His inky midnight hair was glossy and shinny in the sunlight that was filtering through the trees, his formal tuxedo was elegant, and he looked just so…him. A casual sexiness. _I really do wonder how long he preps for things like this. Does he put in a bunch of effort to make himself look sexy and amazing, or does he just throw something on and automatically look drop dead gorgeous?_ When I was brave enough to look at his face, I got distracted by his perfection, his perfectly chiseled jaw, his prominent cheekbones, and his sensual lips that at the moment were curled into a tender smile. I smiled and let out a weak laugh.

"Wow," I whispered as I let my eyes travel shyly over Damon's appearance again. "You look…amazing," I said shaking my head in astonishment. Amazing didn't even begin to do him justice, but it was the only adjective my shocked and befuddled brain could come up with on such short notice.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Damon chuckled opening the door wider and smiling. "Come on in, the limo will be here in an hour so we have a bit of time to relax."

"Limo?" I asked weakly as Damon gently grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. Damon's hand wrapped lightly around my fingers was solid, warm, and comforting; his hand in mine felt perfect. When the door closed behind us and I turned to look at Damon skeptically. "Don't you think a limo is a bit much? I don't deserve a limo, they are expensive and-"

"Elena," Damon said cutting me off and turning to face me, "you deserve everything the world has to offer. So that includes expensive and over the top gifts," he said with a smirk. "Right?" He asked raising an eyebrow in my direction and waiting for my answer.

"Right," I giggled. Damon always had the power to talk me into things and make me feel special. It was a wondrous feeling to be cherish and feel like a queen, and it was one of the reasons that made Damon so loveable. But if he knew that he could manipulate me with just a smirk or a teasing comment, he would be even more dangerous. Just the thought of what he could get me to do with that knowledge was scary.

Damon nodded and smirked. "Good. Now let me go clean up the kitchen and by the time I'm done the Limo should be arriving shortly after."

"Lead the way Mr. Salvatore," I teased as I waved my hand out in front of me with a small smirk. Damon rolled his eyes and quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me through the entryway and towards the parlor so we could get to the kitchen. This house was huge to say the least, and I still sometimes would get a bit turned around if I wasn't paying attention. The kitchen was one of those rooms that I didn't go to as much as the others, so I still wanted someone to lead the way so I knew for sure that I wouldn't get lost and find myself stuck. I still remember one of the first times I got lost in the house, I was somewhere on the second level at three in the morning after Stefan had gone to bed and was looking around when I realized I didn't know where I was. I had gone through about five doors that led to a completely new set of doors, and when I tried to retrace my steps, I realized I was just getting myself lost. About an hour later Damon had popped up and laughed hysterically at me for my incompetence and lack of natural snooping ability, but he was nice enough to walk me back to the staircase so I could go back to Stefan…how things can change. Consequently, I am pretty sure I have only seen about a third of the house if I was being generous with my numbers, there was a whole third level that I had never been on before because Stefan had said it was boring and dangerous. Dangerous from what, I had no idea.

We walked through a few more antique and sunlit rooms before Damon tugged me into the kitchen behind him. Everything in the kitchen was state of the art and modern, of course, but it had a nice European or Italian feeling. The floors were covered in expensive golden-cream colored Italian tile and the cabinets were dark brown mahogany of the highest quality. Above the sink there were wide scenic windows that looked out across the large yard and into the forest beyond. In the middle of the kitchen there was an island made out of the same wood as the cabinets and a similar tile to the floor. Above the island was an iron pot and pan holder, and wrapping around the support beams that were attached the ceiling were legitimate vines of some kind. In the corner next to another door, there was a wall full of slots specifically for fine wines. The lighting in the kitchen was low so it gave the room a more natural and warm earth-like feel to it. This kitchen had everything and I just needed a second to soak it all in.

"I swear," I breathed looking from the lighted mahogany cabinets with glass fronts to the small rock fountain near the French doors, "I've been in hear maybe three or four times, but each time it takes my breath away." I shook my head and smiled at Damon, in response he just shrugged.

"We had the place modernized a few years back." Damon said thoughtfully as he took in my impressed expression. "Stefan and I both wanted at least one room with a bit of our heritage, so the kitchen got a make-over." Damon chuckled messing with his hair slightly. "You have no idea how hard it was to compromise on this design, Stefan and I have very different tastes so you can probably understand why even I am surprised it turned out as well as it did." Damon said getting a slightly far off look in his eyes before quickly shaking it away and smirking in my direction. "I'm glad you approve." He teased lightly as he let go of my hand, to my disappointment, and started straightening up a few containers, utensils, glasses, and food items that were currently spread out over every surface of the counter space.

Damon's sudden cleaning spree was supposed to be a distraction about his thoughtful and worried expression, but I wasn't going to let it slide. I pursed my lips and gave Damon one of my familiar probing looks while he cocked his head in question, but for once, he made no move to comment. His momentary distraction was enough to set off alarms, what if Stefan was causing massive terror somewhere? I couldn't focus on the importance of this night if I didn't know all was well. "So before we even start the night, can I ask if there is any bad news?" I asked as I leaned lightly against the kitchen counter, I really didn't want to mess up my outfit, so I was being extra careful. Damon automatically knew I was talking about Stefan, be he also knew I didn't really care about Stefan anymore, I only asked because I wanted to know where Klaus was and how many innocent lives Stefan had taken. Stefan's jealousy and harshness towards me the night he left had done nothing positive to my feelings of him. Everything that had come out of his mouth had been below the belt cheap shots at my self-esteem. I never in my life would have thought Stefan of all people would lose it in the face of confrontation.

"If you mean any news about my crazy, over the edge, blood-lusting little brother…no, there is no news." Damon smirked lazily.

"Well good," I said nodding, "that means that we may just get through the night without some sort of unwanted supernatural disturbance."

"Well it's good to see you are in a good mood right now. I was afraid you would storm in and start yelling at me for something I did to you or a loved one a year ago." Damon joked patting me on the head. I snorted and smacked his hand away but smiled at his joke, he _would_ expect me to overreact about something that happened over a year ago after the way I had been treating him before Stefan left.

"Yeah, well, I don't feel like being mean to you today." I said with a cute smile as I sat down on a chair at the island and watched him straighten up. I was feeling great just being in the same room as him and I had only been here ten minutes, I was sad to say that Damon had complete control of my emotions and feelings and he didn't even know it. I watched Damon lean against the sink opposite the kitchen island and cross his arms. That action made the muscles in his arms clench and become more prominent than usual. _So sexy. _

"Well that's always a good sign for a first date." He said smiling as he messed with his midnight hair so it was out of his face. I silently chewed on my bottom lip and Damon silently stared at me. Silence was an ongoing occurrence between the two of us sometimes, but the silence was never awkward, it was always comfortable and relaxed. It was weird because the two of us didn't need words to talk with each other, a simple gesture or look was all it took. I swallowed and looked around the kitchen for any hint of what we would be doing later, but I found nothing that would give anything away. When I looked back, Damon was still looking at me with one of his intense stares, and before I knew it, my curiosity got the better of me.

"What?" I asked feeling self-conscious under his intense stare. _Did I have something on my face? Oh, that would be so embarrassing_. I quickly turned to the side and brushed hurriedly at my face trying to get rid of whatever it was he was staring at on my face.

"Elena, you're beautiful." He said smoothly as he walked over to where I was sitting and I felt his fingertips graze my cheek. I felt my pulse spike as he lightly turned my face toward his and trailed a finger down my cheek all the way to my collarbone before pulling away. I blank rapidly before sucking in a deep breath and staring at him. No matter what he did, even if he wasn't trying, he could make me react in ways I did not think were possible. Why was it that whenever he was near me, everyone else around just seemed like a shadow? Or that whenever he was around it was a bit harder to breathe, a bit harder to keep my hands to myself? A lot harder to keep the words 'I love you' from slipping through my lips. "You look absolutely breathtaking tonight."

"Th-thank you." I stuttered getting lost in his magical and never-ending eyes. I felt my lips part slightly as Damon's gaze got a few shades darker and he boldly rested his hand on my hip. "Damon…" I whispered as his hand traveled along my side and all the way to my back. Once his hand was on my back his fingers brushed along the exposed skin that covered my spine making goose bumps erupt all over my body. I let out a slow breath and gently reached my hand up to caress Damon's cheek, letting him know I was all right with what was going on. I don't know who leaned forward first, but suddenly both of us were leaning towards each other. Just a few more centimeters and our lips would touch, just a few more centimeters and there would be no more feelings hidden under the surface, just a few more centimeters, and I would feel complete again.

"Shit!" _Thump. Crash!_

The voice that pierced the room and interrupted the moment sounded like thunder to my highly sensitive ears. My eyes snapped open and I felt myself rear back as Damon froze and whipped his head to the window. I felt myself slipping back, but before I could even begin to fall, Damon had a secure hold around my waist. I clung to him for a second before I slowly turned to look at the window. _What the heck? Who in the world is out there spying on us?_

* * *

><p><strong>And there is chapter 10! Who is outside spying on Damon and Elena? Find out next chapter! The next chapter should be up soon considering I only have a few more paragraphs left to write, so do not fear! So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will please leave me a review telling me how I did. Thank you! -Lioness002<strong>


	11. The Friend Votes

**All right, here we go, chapter 11! I do not have much to say right now since there have been quicker updates on my part, which I am sure you all are very happy about. So, please enjoy and leave a review when you are done reading. Thanks! ****:)**** -I Own Nothing -Lioness002**

* * *

><p>The voice that pierced the room and interrupted the moment sounded like thunder to my highly sensitive ears. My eyes snapped open and I felt myself rear back as Damon froze and whipped his head to the window. I felt myself slipping back, but before I could even begin to fall, Damon had a secure hold around my waist. I clung to him for a second before I slowly turned to look at the window. <em>What the heck? Who in the world is out there spying on us?<em>

* * *

><p>The second I heard the voice that had disturbed Damon and I; my body went ridged from shock. No one was supposed to be here, tonight was supposed to just be Damon and me. No friends, no drama, no ex's, just two people getting to know each other a bit better. But of course something had to happen, and <em>of course <em>someone had to come in and ruin the moment. Why could nothing ever go as planned around here? Just once I wanted an important event to run smoothly, but of course that is just too much to ask.

Both Damon and I sat listening for a few seconds before we heard shuffling and saw the bush outside the window above the sink start to shake. I heard Damon growl softly in irritation before his enraged eyes met mine. "Why are Bonnie and Caroline perched outside the kitchen window trying to listen in on us?" Damon growled as he tilted his head towards the window.

"That is what I would like to know." I practically hissed as I stood up from the kitchen stool and stormed over to the window above the sink. I was beyond pissed off right now, Damon and I had been sharing a moment, and _of course, _someone had to come in a ruin it. I unlatched the window and glared down to see none other than Caroline and Bonnie hiding in the bushes. I leaned my elbows on the windowpane and stared down at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Well?" I asked coldly.

Caroline and Bonnie gave me a sheepish smile as they both stood up. "It was Bonnie's idea." Caroline mumbled as Bonnie elbowed her.

"Thanks for selling me out Care." Bonnie hissed.

"So you're spying on me now, huh?" I asked with a huge frown.

"Yes…but we are just being good friends and looking out for you." Caroline intervened cheerily. When I gave her a cold stare she deflated slightly and looked at Bonnie with a minuscule frown.

"We don't want you to do something you'll regret later." Bonnie said ignoring Caroline's irritation and narrowing her eyes slightly as she titled to her head in Damon's direction.

I turned to look at Damon over my shoulder who was silently fuming, he looked like he wanted to rip something apart and I didn't blame him. I turned back to Caroline and Bonnie with a secret smile and brushed my hair behind my ear. If they wanted something to freak out over, I would give them something to freak out about. "Well darn, I guess you've come to break up my ultra secret meetings with Damon to make it so we can no longer have wild, eye opening, and passionate sex." I said with my voice dripping sarcasm.

From beside me Damon tensed and sucked in a quiet breath. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and our glazes met for a brief second, enough time for us to confirm that no matter what anyone said nothing would change, before I turned back to Bonnie and Caroline who gave each other a quick glance before looking up at me silently in horror. Damon's gaze had been so full of turmoil; it was as if he was afraid to go into that topic with me because he thought I would shut him down. I shook my head and cleared away my distractions. I would talk with Damon about everything later. That was the point of tonight, to see if we really were compatible, but right now I needed to focus on flipping it to Caroline and Bonnie. I bit my lip to keep from smiling and I cleared my throat trying to look nonchalant as I leaned on the windowsill and placed my hand onto my cheek.

"I mean come on; I'm surprised you hadn't figured it out until now. I mean, I'm practically with Damon always, and I tell you guys how tired I am all the time." I said with a mock pout. From behind my back, I motioned to Damon to come over to the window and join in on the fun. I didn't have to hear him walk over to know he was very close to me, my body was practically humming with tension and my blood was pumping just a bit harder.

At this point Bonnie and Caroline's faces were frozen in a look of absolute terror. Caroline looked like a statue, but Bonnie was the first one to shake herself out of it. "WHAT!" She practically screamed causing Caroline to stir back to life. "You cannot be serious!"

"Why can't she be serious Bonnie?" Damon said leaning on the counter next to me so Bonnie and Caroline could see his smug smirk. "Is it because she is so desperately in love with Stefan? Is it because she is too innocent? Or is it because you both don't approve?"

Caroline opened her mouth to object but Bonnie silenced her and quickly spoke up. "All of the above!" Bonnie snapped giving Damon a death glare.

"Well, that's too bad, because she's already made her choice." Damon drawled draping his arm around my bare shoulders. Usually I hated teasing people, but right now Caroline and Bonnie were really annoying me and totally deserved to be screwed with. Well, mostly Bonnie. Caroline looked a little uncomfortable and she kept sending me, 'I'm sorry' vibes after everything Bonnie said.

"Elena, this is exactly why we are watching you, we need to stop you from doing something absolutely moronic. And this is _not_ a funny joke!" Bonnie screamed throwing her arms in the air. "I know you are trying to get a rise out of us."

"So now you don't trust my judgment?" I asked incredulously. "You two are my best friends and you can't even trust me to handle my own life?"

"Not when it comes to him." Bonnie said pointing an accusing finger at Damon. "And get your arm off of her." Damon shook his head, removed his arm from my shouldesr, and held up his hands in surrender.

"Don't shoot!" He quipped with a nasty smirk. "I surrender!"

I watched Bonnie scowl at Damon as if she wanted to squash him like a bug and I saw her clench her fists by her sides. "You are such a jackass! Can you take anything seriously?" Bonnie hissed. "This may have started as a joke to get at me and Caroline, but now this is real. I am tired of watching you ruin my friends life!"

At this point, Caroline and I were standing on the sidelines watching the verbal sparring match between Damon and Bonnie. Everything Bonnie said about Damon was like a knife to my heart, how could she still hate him so much after all the good he had done? What was her problem? He had made mistakes, yes, but he had gotten so much better, he was such an amazing person and if Bonnie just took a little time to look beyond the past, she might like what she sees.

"Yes actually, I can take things seriously." Damon said narrowing his eyes at Bonnie.

"Really? Because from what I have seen, heard, and know, you can't stay with one person for too long. So what happens if you and Elena really do get together? What happens when you get bored? What happens when you see another piece of ass that you want?" Bonnie ranted walking closer to the window with every step. "You cannot be faithful! You cannot be good! You are a blood-sucking monster that needs to be put down. You cause nothing but pain and misery! You are scum of the earth! I practically had a heart attack at the thought of you two together." Bonnie said as if the thought of me with Damon burned her. "He isn't good enough for you Elena." She said glaring at Damon and turning her chin up in disgust.

Silence. Dead silence.

"Bonnie." Caroline breathed tugging on her shoulder. "That's enough, stop." She said tensely as her usually cheerful face clouded with confusion and pain. "Where is all of this coming from? We came over to make sure that Elena was alright, not to destroy friendships and bonds." Caroline said shaking her head.

"Yeah? Well I'm sick of dealing with him. I wish he would just go away and leave all of us in peace!"

"Wow, tell me how you really feel _witch_." Damon snapped from next to me as he clenched his jaw in irritation. I gave him a sidelong glance and saw his hands were clutching the counters edge tightly enough to make his knuckles turn white and he was taking in and letting out deep breaths. I felt my heart twinge for him and I quickly reached my hand out and placed it on top of his. At the angle Bonnie and Caroline were currently at, they could not see anything except for our shoulders up, so my comforting motion went unnoticed. Damon relaxed slightly and I brushed my thumb over the back of his hand before he flipped our hands over and intertwined our fingers. My fingers twitched at the new sensation but they quickly relaxed and I turned back to Caroline and Bonnie with a monstrous frown. I appreciated them looking out for me, but they were crossing the line here. Damon had done nothing terrible to anyone in the last few months, he had changed, he had saved all of our lives multiple times, but Bonnie was still treating him like the devil.

"You two need to leave now." I said firmly as I gave Damon's hand a reassuring squeeze. "You need to trust me and my decisions. If I choose to be with Damon, it is because I want to be with him, and you two will have no say in it. And when the time comes if you don't like my decision you have two options, one; get over it, two; stop being my friend." Caroline and Bonnie's mouths flew open in protest but I silenced them with a glare. "Tonight was supposed to be special for Damon and I, I told you both that in confidence. Now you have barged in, said awful and untrue things, and expect me not to be angry with you? No!"

"Elena we just want to protect you from-"

"Stop!" I yelled as I cut off Caroline. "Just stop! How many times do you think I could have done this to you or Bonnie? How many times do you think I could have come in and objected to the newest apple of your eye? Caroline, I could have said many terrible things about the men you have 'loved' through the course of your life. And Bonnie, I could have done it with you too. What you two don't realize is that I have given you my blessing about all the men you have been with because it's _your_ life, not mine. Sure, I've said my bit and gently warned you about people, but never have I come in and tried to control your decisions. I was here as a friend through the triumphs and I was a shoulder to cry on in in the fails. I let you both do as you pleased because you are my best friends and I want you to be happy. Don't you want me to be happy?" I asked softly as I quickly wiped at my eyes to keep the tears away.

"Elena, of course we want you to be happy." Caroline said apologizing with her eyes.

"Then let me live my life!" I yelled. "Let me make good and bad decisions by myself! Let me live and learn from mistakes and expect me to never do them again!" I said practically leaning out of the window as I glanced into Bonnie and Caroline's eyes. "Part of life is making mistakes so you learn from them. How am I supposed to do that when you two won't let me be free?"

"Then you admit Damon is a mistake!" Bonnie exclaimed smugly. At that, Damon slipped his hand from mine and quickly exited the kitchen. I opened my mouth to call out to him but he was already gone. I sighed in defeat and turned back to Bonnie, I could only handle one battle at a time.

"No." I said shaking my head. "Right now he is an option, a chance, someone that could become something more to me. I want to take a chance with him." I said earnestly trying to get through to Bonnie that Damon was more important to me than she realized.

"Why do you want to risk that? Why do you want to risk having your heart broken again?"

"Because I love him, I love him and I owe it to myself and him to be willing to take a risk and go for it. I'll never know if I don't try." I said deflating slightly and running a hand across my face.

"You…you love him?" Caroline whispered in awe. I turned towards her expecting to see a judging or disappointed look, but all I saw was a smile. She brushed her hair out of her face and giggled softly. "Finally!"

"Yeah, finally." I breathed in relief, at least Caroline would be here for me. "I do love him." I confirmed as I smiled to myself. "I've loved him for a while; I've just been too chicken to say anything."

"How long-"

"I told him when he was dying." I said cutting Bonnie off. "I couldn't let him go without telling him the truth."

"So that's why Stefan left." Bonnie whispered as she shook her head in amazement.

"More or less, yes." I mumbled rubbing my shoulder. "Stefan…well, lets just say he became the epitome of a jealous boyfriend and he said some very cruel and hurtful things to me before he left."

"Oh…," Caroline said awkwardly as she looked at Bonnie, "so since you and Stefan aren't together anymore, you wanted to give it a try with Damon?"

"Yeah. Since Damon and I have worked well together so far as friends, and we've just started to get past the awkwardness, we decided now was the time to test the possibly of a relationship."

"And we ruined your night." Caroline sighed sadly.

"You did," I bit out, "but now I am going to try and fix it. So now if you will excuse me, I need to go find Damon and do some damage control." I said pushing off the windowsill.

"Wait! Elena!" Bonnie called out. I stopped and turned to look over my shoulder.

"Yes?" I called going back over to the window.

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered ashamedly. "I should have trusted you."

"You should have." I said simply as I looked between Caroline and Bonnie. "Now go home guys, I'll talk to you about this later." I said as I quickly shut the window and slid down the cabinets and onto the floor. I moaned as I rested my head on my knees and pulled my knees to my chest with my arms. _FML. _I thought bitterly as I pulled my head up and rested it against the cabinets.

After a few moments of silence I got up and saw that Bonnie and Caroline had finally left. I turned from the window and saw that Damon was nowhere to be seen, he hadn't come back. I turned my head from side to side and looked around the kitchen just hoping Damon would be there, open and willing to talk about it what had just happened, but he wasn't, and I wasn't foolish enough to think he would be. I wouldn't want to be in the same room with someone that everyone you knew thought was too good for you, so why would Damon? I swallowed back the lump in my throat and sullenly leaned onto the counter as I looked around the room again. The room looked exactly the same as it had before, but why did it feel so cold and dreadful now? My eyes landed on the stool I had been sitting on earlier and I thought about where Damon and I both had been just twenty minutes before, comfortable, flirting, having a good time, and perfectly content with the idea of opening up and testing the waters of our possible relationship. Now, thinking back to all of the bitter, cruel, and hateful things Bonnie had said to Damon, I knew he would be livid. The cute teasing and almost shy sweetness would be gone now; I knew all to well that his eyes would be dark stormy blue, full of turmoil, regrets, and personal sorrows. He would be angry with me, push me away, try to hurt me with his words because he didn't want to face reality, he would close himself off. I hated it when he got that way, he hurt himself and he hurt the people around him. All I wanted to do now was go to him and comfort him, let him know that I didn't think of him that way, let him know that I believed in him and didn't want him to change. But with Damon, when something goes wrong, he makes sure _everything_ goes wrong. But not this time, this time I am going to stand my ground no matter what. I am not going to give in, I am going to be just as stubborn, if not more so, than him. This time I am not going to let him rank himself down and convince himself he's the wrong person for me, that he isn't good enough for me.

While Damon portrays a strong and confident character, he isn't that way when it comes to his emotions involving me. Damon is sensitive when it comes to me, he has demons and baggage that he doesn't want to expose to me, and he doesn't want to involve me in something that could end up hurting me. But what Damon doesn't realize is that I know he would never hurt me, his goal was to always protect me, love and care for me, but I know for a fact he doesn't think he's worthy. More than once Damon has made comments to me about how he thinks he doesn't deserve my kindness or me. But what he doesn't realize is that he does deserve it, he deserves to be happy, more than many people. He has gone through pain and suffering all for the people he loves, he hasn't given up on me so I am not going to give up on him.

With determination blazing through my veins, I clenched my fists and pushed off the counter. I needed to steel my nerves and do some damage control, because this small scene could make or break our relationship. I wasn't about to let Damon run away from me just because my friends disproved. I wasn't going to let him win and have the easy way out. No matter what he thinks, he deserves love, real, honest, and passionate love.

* * *

><p><strong>All right everyone there is chapter 11! <strong>**:)**** Poor Damon! ****:(**** At least Elena stuck up for him. Was anyone else annoyed that Damon and Elena were interrupted, like usual? Heh, oh well. So everyone, please do me a super big favor and leave a review. Last chapter I only got four reviews and it really deflated me because I am doing the best I can with the situations and amount of time I have. So please be nice and let me know if you liked it, loved it, or even hated it. Thanks for reading and I hope to update/finish this story soon. ****:)**** Thanks! -Lioness002**


	12. Soothing Ruffled Feathers

**All right, here we go, the real deal, the last chapter. I must say I am saddened that this story must come to an end, but at the same time I am happy to announce that I have made it all the way through to the end of another story. The last chapter of any story I feel is the most satisfying to the author. The last chapter shows how you continued through the story even if you hit writers block or your life was moving a million miles a minute. To all of my readers out there, thank you! I write for all of you, and your support and encouraging words have kept me going. I am so blessed to have such wonderful people taking the time to read my stories. ****:)**** So, a general all around thank you, and I hope you will enjoy and review the LAST CHAPTER of **_**As He Lay Dying**_**. THANK YOU! **

**-I Own Nothing (Wish I Did) -Lioness002**

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

With determination blazing through my veins, I clenched my fists and pushed off the counter. I needed to steel my nerves and do some damage control, because this small scene could make or break our relationship. I wasn't about to let Damon run away from me just because my friends disproved. I wasn't going to let him win and have the easy way out. No matter what he thinks, he deserves love, real, honest, and passionate love.

* * *

><p>I sighed and walked out of the kitchen and into the parlor looking for Damon. My stomach was twisted into a knot of worry, regret, sorrow, and even a bit of fear. Everything had been going fine until Caroline and Bonnie had shown up. How could they have done that to me? To Damon? Caroline and Damon were friends, so how could she just stand by and let Bonnie totally trash him? I clenched my teeth as I walked out of the parlor and up the stairs to Damon's room. The door was closed and everything was quiet, but I knew he was inside. I sighed and leaned my head lightly against the wood and knocked softly.<p>

"Damon…can I come in?" I asked biting my lip and waiting for a reply. When I was met with silence, I steeled my nerves and put my hand onto the doorknob. "I'm coming in." I warned before I opened up the door and stepped inside. Once I was inside the room, I saw Damon leaning against the doorway of his French doors with a bottle of bourbon in hand. "Damon…" I chocked out. The second he went to alcohol, I knew he was hurting.

Damon didn't flinch and he didn't turn as I walked into the room and closed the door behind me. "You can leave now, date night is over Elena. It was over before it even began." Damon snarled tightly as he brought the bottle up to his lips and took a large swig of the amber liquid. I flinched and wrung my hands together nervously as I stared at his back; he was completely shutting me out. Where was the warmth that I had seen and felt earlier? Where was the love?

"I'm not leaving, because I don't think this night is over." I said stubbornly. I had put too much effort into cultivating this relationship; we had both suffered too much for either of us to give up now.

"Oh, it's over." Damon laughed bitterly shaking his head in the process and tightening his grip on the bottle to the point of almost breaking.

"Why?" I snapped. "What about all the effort you put into tonight? What about your plans for us? You worked so hard for this, I know you did!" I pleaded trying to get any emotion out of him.

Damon scoffed and shook his head. "Effort and time is pointless when a relationship is doomed to fail before it even begins. Didn't you hear Elena?" Damon growled darkly. "I'm a heartless, soulless monster who cares about no one but himself. I'll break your heart and destroy your happiness."

"Stop it! What Bonnie and Caroline said was not true!" I whispered intently as I came up behind Damon and placed my hand on his shoulder. "I…I can't believe either of them would say something like that about you. I never agreed with a word that they said. So please, talk to me, say something." I said biting my lip in anticipation. I waited for what seemed like hours before Damon shook his head and ran a hand across his face.

"They were right you know, about me, about everything." Damon said forlornly as he shrugged off my hand. My mouth popped open in shock and I took a step back.

"What are you talking about? They are not right about you!" I exclaimed in an offended tone. The idea that Damon actually believed what they had said irritated me to no end, he is so much better than that!

"How do you know they're wrong Elena? You've known me for less than a year, you don't have the full story, and you don't know all my sides, my past, my patterns. All you have seen is a sliver of the true me." Damon said chuckling darkly as he turned to look at me with scorn. I gasped and involuntarily took another step back, he looked dark, violent, even _scary_, when his eyes were cold. "Bonnie was right, I am no good, a cheater, a monster, a player. You know all of this first hand, but yet you still leave yourself open to immense amounts of pain from me." He hissed rolling his eyes. "I can't believe I even thought for a _second _that we could have a chance to be together." He ground out more to himself than to me.

"Damon…" I tried again. This conversation felt like it was on repeat because all Damon could do was focus on the negatives. All I wanted to do was help soothe Damon's damaged ego and feelings. I wanted him to see what I saw every time I looked at him, I wanted him to see his own radiance, feel the warmth I felt every time he looked at me, feel the safety I felt every time I was around him.

"Elena, stop." Damon ordered tightly. I closed my mouth and wrung my hands nervously as I stared into his dead looking eyes. His usually vivid and lively eyes were dark with sorrow and seemed to be frozen solid. "Don't get me wrong," he sighed closing his eyes and shaking his head, "I would never want to hurt you, but how am I supposed to know what I will feel like in a month? A year? Ten years? A hundred? What if I do get bored? What if I do hurt you? I would never be able to live with the knowledge that I hurt you in such a personal way. I'm not good, I'm not relationship material, and I certainly don't deserve you." He said shaking his head dejectedly.

"Where is all of this coming from?" I asked flabbergasted and enraged. "You're not acting like the Damon Salvatore I know! Where is the over the top arrogance, the edgy and fast paced look on life, the egotistical and excessive self esteem?" I exclaimed irritably as I threw my arms in the air in annoyance.

"Do you really think that's what I'm like?" Damon asked bitterly as he took a swig of his bourbon and glared at me.

"Yes…and no." I said crossing my arms and staring into Damon's eyes willing him to open up to me. "You have your outside mask, your defense. That's the personality you use to blame all your problems on. The personality you use to keep people away from you when all they want to do is help and understand you. That outside mask portrays a self confident, egotistical playboy that cares about no one but himself. You are the life of the party because you have nothing to lose, the guy that other men want to be, and the man girls would kill to be with."

Damon shrugged and smirked darkly. "That's me."

"Yes, it is, but it's only a _part_ of you. It's not _all _of you, and I have seen both sides, good and bad. And I'm willing to accept all of your sides, characteristics, and personalities."

"Why risk it? Why not go and find some nice human boy to devote yourself to? I'm going to hurt you in the long run!" Damon exclaimed grabbing my shoulders and shaking me roughly. "Do you not see that? I know I will hurt you because I have already done it time and time again!"

I gulped as Damon let go of me and began stalking back and forth. I tried to reach for him, but when he gave me a venomous look, I pulled away. I wanted to cry, I wanted to help him but he wasn't letting me. He wanted to suffer alone, and he wanted me away from him. That much was painfully clear, but I was not going to give up because of some ill placed words.

I blew out a breath and gently grabbed Damon's hand and intertwined our fingers. Damon went rigged from the touch and stopped his pacing to stare at me. I rubbed my thumb over the back of his hand as I had done earlier, and held onto his hands for dear life. "Stop, please." I pleaded staring into his eyes and biting my lip. "I hate it when you do this to yourself. Please don't do this; don't give up because of 'what ifs'."

"They're pretty spot on, 'what ifs'." Damon mumbled. I let out a sigh of relief and felt myself relax slightly; he was opening up a bit. That was much better than having him angry and not listening to me.

"So what?" I shrugged. At that, Damon gave me an incredulous look and raised an eyebrow. "If something does happen and we go out separate ways, at least I will know that I did all I could, that I tried my best and was able to share some time with you. You will have gotten the chance to be with me after fighting for so long, and I will have been given the chance to try to make you happy. I want you to feel the way you make me feel. I want you to feel loved, cherished, protected and accepted by me. That's all I want. I want us to have a chance."

Damon opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out. It seemed my confusion had overwhelmed him. Was he really so shocked that I would want him to be happy? Moreover, had he not felt honest love enough to know that happiness was something I could give him…or at least try to? "Why do you want me to feel that way?" He finally asked in an exasperated rush.

"Because I love you."

"You...love me?" Damon repeated under his breath in disbelief. When his gaze met mine, it was so open that I thought I could see into his soul. I could see how insecure he was, how vulnerable he was when it came to love, and how much he really wanted this to work.

"Of course I do, I've told you that already."

"Then why do you love me?" Damon asked running a hand through his midnight hair.

I giggled and reached up to wrap my arms around Damon's neck. Damon gave me a hesitant look, but when I smiled at him, he gently wrapped his strong arms around me. "I love you because of the way you make me feel, how you challenge me, your personality, your complexity, your ego, your snaky comments, your passion, your fire, your _everything_." I rushed as I ran my thumb over his cheek. "I was telling you the truth when I said I loved you. I love you just the way you are, so you don't have to change for me unless you want to. I'm willing to put up with any of your antics, our fights, or our difference of opinion, and work through the bumps, just as long as you are too." I whispered biting my lip. "So, now that I have bared my soul, I wanted to know if you still felt the same way about me." I said lowering my gaze. I had just opened up Pandora's Box and toppled over the thin balance we were holding with each other. Damon's reply could be either the beginning of something great, or the beginning of something very awkward.

Damon was quiet as he contemplated my offer. His eyes were quickly searching mine, looking for any hint of sarcasm or teasing, but there was none. All he saw was sincere and honest love. Damon slowly unlatched his hands from behind my back and rested them on my hips. "Of course I still love you, I never stopped." My breath hitched and my insides turned to flames causing Damon to smirk in response.

"Then why did you just blow me off and practically destroy our chance at trying to be together?" I asked as I slapped him on the chest.

"The only reason I lashed out was because when you first told me that you loved me, it was when I was dying. So today when Bonnie brought up things that I wanted to bury and change, it made me think you kissed me and said those things out of pity. 'Who could love a monster like me? Elena said those things to ease my suffering and play pity me,' I had thought as Bonnie went down the list of all my faults." Damon sighed trailing his fingers gently down my cheek. I wanted to stop him and say that he wasn't a monster, that he was so amazing and wonderful, but Damon quickly put a finger to my lips and silenced me. "My emotional distance on this subject was for my own protection," he continued. "I was worried that if, and when, Stefan returned, you would realize everything Bonnie said was true and go back to him. It would have been easier for me to not have you at all, then to have you for a short time, love you, and you still leave me. Because let's face it, you said it would always be him."

"But it's not him anymore!" I exclaimed as my eyes widened in shock. _I thought he knew I was over Stefan._

"That's not necessarily true. This date was to see what we could be as a couple, and I didn't want to force you into something you didn't want after you heard everything Bonnie said. You could have decided after tonight that I was not what you wanted and pined away for Stefan until he returned."

"But Bonnie hasn't changed my mind about you, and I'm done pining after Stefan. I still love you, no matter what." I whispered running my hands down Damon's arms and intertwining our fingers.

We stared at each other for a long time, gazes locked and each of us waiting for the other person to make the first move. _What now? Should I kiss him? I want to. However, is it too soon after all of the drama? _I didn't have much time to contemplate my options, because the next second, Damon's lips were on mine. I leaned into the kiss instantly and pulled myself as close to him as I could. Damon hummed contently and snaked his arms around my waist as his lips moved steadily against mine. It was just like I remembered, but even better, and that was saying a lot considering the first time I kissed him it had been earth shattering and he had been _dying_. I am pretty sure he is gifted with the ability to pleasure women, because I have never felt emotions or reactions like this to anyone but him. "Wow." I whispered contently against Damon's lips as I wrapped my arms more securely around his neck.

"Umm hmm." Damon mumbled as he gave me one last soft kiss and pulled away from me. "I guess I am going to have to thank Tyler some time soon." Damon chuckled softly as he and I stared at each other. My brow furrowed in confusion and I gave Damon a questioning glance.

"The only reason this happened is because he bit me. Ergo, I need to thank the darn mutt."

"Oh." I said dumbly. "Well Damon, the next time you want to make me see that I love you, do it in a less deadly way. I think I have shed enough tears in the past few months to last a lifetime; I don't need you being stupid and getting yourself into life and death situations added to the list of things to cry over. You almost dying was enough. Don't do it again." I scolded poking him in the chest with every word. Damon smirked lightly, grabbed my hand, and gently placed a kiss on the back of my hand like he had the day I met him. My rant was cut short as Damon's gaze flicked up to meet mine and I saw that his eyes were full of so many things, love, devotion, loyalty, fire, passion, fear and even glee. I gulped and reached forward to stroke his cheek.

"I promise that from now on I will be more careful." He said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled us both together. I nestled into his neck and took a deep breath. That's all I needed to hear.

"I'm glad." I murmured giving his neck a soft kiss. Damon purred contently and rubbed sweet circles over my back as I relaxed in his arms. I weaved my fingers into his silky hair and massaged his neck soothingly. Damon relaxed and closed his eyes contently as he held me close, he asked like he was afraid I would disappear in a puff of air.

"I love you Elena, but then again, you already knew that." Damon chuckled after a few minutes of content silence. My breath caught in my throat for just a second, but I quickly took a deep breath and felt warmth pass through my body. He loved me, this night really had changed everything, there was no reason to hide my feelings anymore, I was free to do and say what I pleased when it came to Damon. From now on, all our barriers would be down, we could be absolutely honest with each other, and we wouldn't have to sneak around our feelings like they were poison. We could be together. "So, since we know that we both love each other, I guess that means we have a date to finish." Damon chuckled lightly as he pulled away from me and ran a hand teasingly through my hair. I smiled feeling relief wash through my body and I nodded.

"Yeah, we do."

"Then dinner awaits." Damon smirked tucking my arm into his, leading me out of his room, down the stairs, and through the front door. The date had been rocky in the beginning, but it was just starting, there was still hope for this to turn out right. Just like our relationship. I already knew that the date was going to be spectacular, because how could it not be when I had the most amazing person to share the night with? I had the bubbly and excited feeling in my stomach that this night would have a lot in store. For me. For Damon.

For us.

Tonight is the night, and I'm not going to waste a second. We are starting over, it is the beginning of a new day, and it is the beginning of something grand.

* * *

><p><strong>And so it ends. I have to thank every single one of you that has been here for me through all of this. I am so blessed to have such wonderful and supportive fans such as you! <strong>**:)**** Poor Damon! ****:(**** At least Elena comforted him and they worked it out. Yay! So, the happy couple survived all the drama, dying, and stress and their relationship will continue to grow and evolve from here. I left the ending open because it felt right for them. If I went into the date I feel like that would have been…expected and boring. This is the story's resolution. Damon and Elena never have it easy, but this way it shows that they have a bunch of possibilities for the future. So again, thank you to everyone and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter enough to leave me one last review. So thank you and I hope to hear from all of you again on my new stories. ****:)**** Thanks! **

**Love, Lioness002**

**P.S. If you want to know what Elena's dress looked like, the link is on my profile. Enjoy. ****:)**


End file.
